One Hell Of A Devil's Lover
by AquilasKiss
Summary: What happens when Sebastian discovers that his Young Master is actually the Devil in disguise and he's requesting Sebastian to be simply one hell of a lover, instead. youtube /watch?v tizuCq6Oy0M SebastianXCiel / CielXSebastian SebaCiel CielSeba
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I literally thought up this storyline on a whim before I went to bed and thought about how ironic it would actual be if Ciel was the devil himself and the whole time he had been judging and assessing Sebastian and I always did the SebastianXCiel pairing so yes it is going to be Yaoi.**

**Summary: What if all this time Ciel Phantomhive was actual the devil himself in disguise as a human boy, testing the demons to decide who will become his demonic mate. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler but do however own this storyline because everything that is taking place is after the end of the series…**

**Okay, now on with the story and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Ciel's demon eyes glowed in the black abyss, in the arms of his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis. They were entering the place they both belong in- hell.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, "there is no need to worry, I won't allow any harm to come to you."

But it wasn't Ciel's fear of hell that was causing him to shiver, it was the barriers that separated the dimensions.

In order for Ciel to appear human and suppress his true strength, it required two hundred souls he had collected but had not devoured, but the strength of the abyss was tearing apart his disguise. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up very long in Hell. He had personally set this trap up so no Angels in disguise could sneak in undetected. Turns out his plans were backfiring.

"Young Master," Sebastian began, "you're starting to feel strange. I'll have to ask his majesty about this – it's completely unfamiliar to me."

Ciel simply nodded. He knew that telling Sebastian right now would not be good as he didn't have his subjects to protect him from the demon – not that he couldn't take Sebastian on easily himself, it was just that trying to suppress his powers in the form of a boy and battle one of his best demons would put a strain on the rings he was using. And he didn't want to have to go collect another 200 souls when he could just reuse these ones later.

Besides, he rather like the form of Ciel Phantomhive and decided that he wanted that to be his permanent human form when he was serving as a butler himself, which he enjoyed occasionally. His demon form was a giant, red, scaly cat with spikes and three spear-headed tails, big red dragon wings and the scariest deep blue/black eyes his had seen on a demon.

Ciel could sense Sebastian giving into the shields he had placed and Sebastian slowly began to morph into his demon form. No matter how many times Ciel had seen it in hell, it still intrigued him every time. He remembered when he changed Sebastian into a demon all those years ago, just a few years into the colonisation of Egypt.

Ciel could feel the big blast coming up that would destroy his souls he had collected and he really didn't want to risk losing those souls so he removed his disguise in a quick decision and morphed into his red cat demon form, the blast of his strength and the blast of the last shield weighing down on Sebastian.

Then they were in the fiery pits of hell. It was and wasn't like you'd imagine it to be. The part they were in now was like a bunch of big black clouds together, with the burning of fire in the distance, lighting some parts in a gruesome red.

Just the way Ciel liked it.

"Young Master…." Sebastian gasped, almost dropping his very capable lord.

"Don't fear Sebastian," Ciel said, "just take us down."

Sebastian did exactly what he said, fearing for his life. His demon lord – or better known as the Devil – was the cruellest being in hell and was known to take the life of anything that denied him. How had he not have notice all those years he was actual serving the Devil and not just some little boy who wanted revenge. But why was his majesty on Earth and why did he make a contract with Sebastian?

Was it a test?

Did he pass? Well he obviously did if he was still living.

But he was touching his God. Carrying and had been contracted in serving him forever. This certainly changed Sebastians' view of the situation by a lot.

When they landed in the burning city, lit by a hellish fire, nobody was panicking. That was because this city would never burn more or less and this is the city they lived in as demons. This was the city each demon retired in before they begun a new contract, collecting and eating souls against the fight with the Angels.

And yes, they suspected the Angels were gathering souls as well, and he suspected that the Angels were winning.

"Sebastian, release me," Ciel said, wriggling around in his devil form. Sebastian freed him instantly.

Ciel flapped his wings, and landed on the highest point. He let out a mighty roar that had everyones attention.

Every single demon had glanced at him and then bowed

* * *

their heads in respect. The devil would only leave his palace when there was something important to tend to – confusing Sebastian even more about why he was on earth in the first place.

"Hello my loyal subjects," Ciel said, eyeing each demon as they raised their heads and howled and roared and scratched the ground below his claws. "I suspect a lot of you are wondering why I am showing myself to you now. Well, the truth is, I believe it is time for me to have my own demon mate."

Everyone froze. The Devil wanted his own mate? Was that even possible? The female demons instantly threw themselves at his feet, not realising that gender didn't matter because it wasn't like he could actual breed anyway – he just wanted someone to muck around with, like a lover.

"Don't bother," Ciel said, kicking away some of the demons who were basically purring against his feet. Stupid pawns. "I've already chosen a mate."

Everyone froze, waiting for the announcement. In all honesty, they had though the God would have started a tournament to select the most worthy, but they supposed that they hadn't heard of him in quite a while so he was probably deciding then.

"Recently I've taken on the form of a young boy, Ciel Phantomhive and had a demon serve me without him knowing my identity. I have also assessed a lot of the other demons we encountered but this demon had overpowered them all," Ciel announced.

Sebastian froze, his eyes widening. Could it be?

"As my mate, I choose Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

**Okay so that was the start of my first fanfic ever (I have written other work on other sites- so im not completely inexperienced hahaha) and I must say I'm please with the start.**

**Just re-warning everyone that this will have Yaoi and the rating may change.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the second Chapter, yes I posted this earlier on tonight but i thought that i couldn't just leave you with that so i decided that now I'm going to give you chapter 2 so I can hook my demonic claws into you readers even more :P Hear me RAWR!**

**Anway, I really hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own black butler, Kuroshitsuji or whatever you wanna call it. This story takes place after the end of the final episode so the plot is mine, but the characters aren't unless i say in the future that i'm introducing a new character!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian shook his head. There was no way-

_"As my mate, I choose Sebastian Michaelis…_

_I choose Sebastian Michaelis…_

_Sebastian MIchaelis.." _

His Lord's voice repeating over and over in his head, causing a very rare wave of dizziness to befall Sebastian.

It was then that Sebastian realised that there was no one standing near him anymore. He blinked and looked around, utterly humiliated he had been caught off-guard like that.

Every single demon, whether they were in human or demon form were staring at him with big eyes, new emotions like a twist of respect and hate swirling around like envy.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice snapped him out of his trance. On habit, he looked up at his master, half surprised to find him back in is human form, but there was something different about him…

Yes, that's it. This Ciel looked to be almost 17 years of age and was basically throbbing with power and authority. Sebastian shivered. "Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a sly smirk – but he wasn't stupid enough to try and dance with the devil, even demons knew not to do that.

Well, that _did_ explain how he had managed to get out of giving Sebastian his soul…. But did Ciel even really have a soul to begin with?

Of course he did, even Demons have their own souls… that must have been why it was so delectably teasing. It was a soul literally out of reach.

"Come with me," Ciel commanded, leaving no room for arguments. If Sebastian had a beating heart, it would easily be thumping wildly. "Also, I would prefer it if you remained in your butler form, seeing you in stilettos is disturbing my mental image of you."

Sebastian unsuccessfully suppressed a grin. "Yes, My lord."

Ciel lead Sebastian into his palace, which had been styled and made of a black marble looking material but obviously plenty stronger than diamonds themselves since the legends of what this palace has withheld are outstanding.

Once they had successfully twisted through the Palace – a place that Sebastian had never dreamed of being able to enter – they had made it to Ciel's chambers which were made of the same black marble-like stone and in a much similar design to his previous one in England only bigger and more expensive and gothic looking.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, turning around to meet his demon butler's gaze, "I want you as my mate."

Sebastian stared at his master. He could not forget that the sweet little teen in front of him was not Ciel Phantomhive – well, it _was_, technically – and he could not muck around and give sarcastic answers in fear that this devil will take his life.

"Did you hear me, Sebastian?" Ciel said, reminding Sebastian a lot of Alois Trancey.

"I heard you, My Young Master, my apologies," Sebastian said, his voice lowered in a submissive matter.

"Please don't act differently, Sebastian," Ciel said, motioning like the topic was pathetic, "just because you know who I am. I takes away from the charm."

"Why did you choose me," Sebastian asked, knowing he still wasn't back to his usual self, but he was certainly working towards it. Ciel smiled like he had accomplished something.

"How do I put this," Ciel said, pushing Sebastian back into a plush chair so he could loom over him while up on his knees, "you're strong…" Ciel placed a soft kiss on Sebastian temple.

Sebastian gasped, both because of the pleasure re had received from the small action and the shock of being complimented by the Devil, "Young Master…"

"You're smart," Ciel continued rubbing his cheek against Sebastians lovingly, then coming back up and nibbling slightly on Sebastians ear, "you have an excellent sense of authority…"

Sebastian bit back a moan. He didn't understand, how were actions so sweet and simple and… _innocent_ making him feel like this!? He was a demon for goodness sake!

"And let's face it," Ciel's warm breath fanning out across Sebastian's ear, "you _are _one _hell_ of a sexy demon."

Sebastian growled, clutching onto Ciel's hips which were slightly risen off his lap, in line with his belly button. "What are you doing to me?" he gasped.

"Oh? You like this?" Ciel asked innocently, a small grin appearing on his face, "so do you accept me as a mate, Sebastian Michaelis?"

Sebastian thought it over, well, at least to the best of his current abilities: which really weren't that great at the moment. "Ciel…" he moaned, half begging him to come closer again. But the little Devil was a lot stronger than he appeared to be and kept his own against Sebastian's tugs.

"Just say it, Sebastian, say it and I'll be yours to do as you wish," Ciel teased, stroking the hands and arms that held his waist.

"I… I accept," Sebastian gasped, his head dazed, "I accept you, Ciel Phantomhive, The Devil, Lucifer, Satan… whoever you are, as my mate."

"Perfect," Ciel said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss, which was utterly teasing and unsatisfying on Sebastian's surprisingly soft lips, leaving his moaning for more, not just a sample.

Ciel climbed off of Sebastian's lap, leaving the butler utterly speechless, "I would like some dinner, Sebastian."

Sebastian stared, no, more like glared, at the boy in front of him. "What…?"

"You _are_ my butler, Sebastian, I suggest you start acting like it, again," Ciel said, smirking at the dazed look in the demon's eyes.

"Yes… yes, young master." Sebastian rose and went to leave the room.

As he reached the door and pushed it open, he heard Ciel's voice, "Oh, and Sebastian, when we're alone together like this, just call me… love."

* * *

Ciel roamed the corridors of the palace. He desperately hoped that Sebastian was okay. It seemed he had gotten lost…

Maybe he wasn't the perfect demon butler that everyone had him cut up to be. Ciel quickly dismissed that thought. Sebastian wouldn't have been able to protect him when he was human if it wasn't for his ability.

He came across someone he really hadn't expected to see. "Grell?"

"Oh my, is that you, Ciel?" Grell asked, "don't you look simply gorgeous all grown up now!? Oh, and _demon_ too! You know I love Demons, right? Especially Sebby! Oh, Sebby!"

"Grell, what is a Grim Reaper doing in _my _palace?" he asked, mortified.

"Oh, I was just-" Grell cut himself off when he realised what was said. "_Your Palace?_"

"Yes! Now I want to know why a Grim Reaper decided by himself that it was okay to enter my palace without my permission! Only specially selected _demons_ are allowed to enter!"

If Grell hadn't been shocked to learn that little Ciel Phantomhive was the Devil himself, he would have noticed the evil aura emitting from Ciel. "_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE BASSY FROM ME?!"_

"What do mean I stole Sebastian from you! He was never yours to begin with you stupid-"

"Is there a problem, master?" Sebastian's voice filled the halls as he walked out of a door, carrying a silver platter.

"BASSY!"

"Grell? How did you-"

"That's what happens when you leave the front door unlock, eh Bassy, I knew you wanted me to come in here and save you!" Grell fawned, cuddling up to a disgusted 'Bassy'.

"Grell, You are to leave my Palace immediately!" Ciel commanded, pointing in the general direction of the front door.

Grell looked at the Devil over his glasses, his look morphing into one of judgement. His brain calculating the teenager as harmless, he turned his attention back to Sebastion.

Ciel couldn't take the disobedience. The Grim Reapers were let into hell to assess that the souls taken here were truly bad, and likewise for heaven, but they were not permitted into the Palace.

Ciel raised his arm and punched Grell in the gut, causing the grim reaper to bend over and fall on his face. Ciel stood on his head triumphantly. "Sebastian, please take out the trash, it's starting to stink"

With a smirk, Sebastian bowed, a hand over his waist, "yes, my Lord."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this. **

**Please remember to review and follow and favourite the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is Chapter 3! I just worked my but off typing, it's not that long but it is longer than the others, and we're building up into the storyline more now so they will gradually get longer…**

**Oh Yeah! I'm going to start making replies to posts soon and posting them up with the next chapter so remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own black butler/kuroshitsuji but this takes place after the original storyline so this idea is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sebastian chopped and prepared the masters' dinner. He found it strange that the devil liked human food… maybe it was a result of being in the human world so much, but Sebastian never got those cravings.

He decided to not further question it.

His mind drifted back to how Ciel had managed to tease him so much with such small and innocent actions. A nibble on his ear, a rub of his cheek…

No. Thinking those things made him get… inappropriately heated up. He was sure his young master wouldn't want his head butler lusting after him while he was trying to eat his dinner, mate or not.

Sebastian laid out the gravy he had specially prepared over the piece of perfectly cooked meat with different sorts of vegetables lined up around it. He didn't really have a name for this creation, he had just made it up because he thought it would good for his highness, judging from the types of dinner he used to prepare.

Setting it on his tray, he glanced up at the other demon's slaving around him. He recognised them from the ceremonies the Devil held and these were very honourable demons – ones he envied. But now, he assumed, they envied him as the Devil's mate: an honour that is incomparable.

"Tell his highness that his dessert will be ready in about half an hour," one of the male chefs said, motioning to one of the trays lined up on the bench.

Sebastian gave them a quick nod and pushed the trolley out the door and down the halls towards his master's bedroom.

"Master?" Sebastian said, knocking twice on the door.

The door swing open and Ciel pounced, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him inside."What did I say about calling me Master?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, not totally understanding what happened.

"Oh, _Sebastian,_" Ciel scolded, "don't tell me that you've _forgotten?_"

"My apologies mas-"

"Love."

"Huh?" Sebastian's eyebrows drew together. Love?

"I said call me 'Love.'" Ciel nuzzled his jaw line tenderly.

Sebastian's eyes opened in realisation. "Yes… _Love…_" The word sounded strange on the tongue of a demon.

"Good boy," Ciel giggled. _Yes, everyon, you heard right. Ciel Phantomhive GIGGLED._

Sebastian, being the good butler he is, resisted all urges to jump the boy- well, boy looking – and untangled his arms from around his neck. "_Love,_ you must eat your dinner. Desert will be ready in half an hour and-"

"_But Sebastian, _What if I don't want what the chef is cooking for desert…" Ciel whined, trying to cuddle up to Sebastian, "What if I want _you_ instead?"

Sebastian gulped. "Master-"

"-_Love."_

"No, master," Sebastian said in a stern voice, "I will call you love if you eat your dinner. I prepared it myse-"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!?" Ciel gasped, outraged. "I'M YOUR LORD! YOUR MASTER! YOUR GOD! YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Sebastian froze, staring at his young master with wide eyes. He'd gone from a clingy lover to a harsh ruler in the matter of seconds. "Master, I-"

"Get out."

Sebastian's eyes drooped. He couldn't win right now while the devil was so furious. He had noticed Ciel starting to shake and an evil aura emitting from his body, signalling he was ready to transform into his demon form if provoked further. "Yes, my Lord. Do you wish me to bring desert?"

"No."

Sebastian bowed and turned to leave, setting his dinner on the desk, but was stopped when Ciel continued.

"Just bring yourself, I need to vent."

Somehow Sebastian wasn't sure if he was looking forward to this or not.

"Young Master?" Sebastian said, knocking on his door. Half an hour on the dot had passed and Sebastian would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous out of his mind.

"Come in," Ciel's voice said from behind the voice.

With only a seconds hesitation, Sebastian turned the doorhandle and pushed open the door.

Ciel was standing by his window, looking out. He had on a long red velvet robe lined with black fur. "Sebastian…" Ciel said, his voice low and only slightly threatening.

"M-my Lord."

"SEBASTIAN! I will NOT stand for this!" Ciel gasped, spinning around. The robe, thankfully, was secured tightly around his body, however his chest was slightly visible. "What will it take for you to call me Love?"

Sebastian stared at his young master. Was Ciel completely serious. "Why is it that you want me to call you Love?"

Then Sebastian realised he had just questioned the Devil's commands and his eyes widened slightly, not enough for a human to notice, but one of Ciel's ability picked up on it easily. "I'it's just… I want to feel…"

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian, shyly. His shyness turning into outrage very quickly.

"IS THAT SO SHOCKING! EVERYTHING WANTS TO FEEL LOVED EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE! EVEN ME!"

Before Sebastian could move, Ciel broke down in tears, sliding to the floor, his dusty dark blue hair and hands covering his eyes.

"Master?"

"Just stop, Sebastian!"

But Sebastian wouldn't let someone who represented everything he stood for break down like this and ruin his view of his God… Master… _mate._

Sebastian walked towards Ciel. "Stop it! Go away!"

Ciel swipped uselessly at Sebastian's legs, which guaranteed the weakness of his highness at the moment. Sebastian knelt down to Ciel's level. With a slow, but sure hand, he lifted Ciel's chin, blue eyes meeting crimson.

Before Ciel could react, Sebastian pushed himself forward, securing his lips on top of Ciels. Sebastian thought he heard a faint gasp but he couldn't be sure.

Then slowly, as if testing, Ciel moved his lips against Sebastians, earning a low growl from his demon butler.

Then Ciel was leaning back on his elbows, Sebastian leaning over him, his lips attached to his masters neck. Licking, sucking and biting, ensuring the end result would be visible for a long time.

"S-S-Sebas- uhh" Ciel's eyes drifted closed, his head stretching further back to allow Sebastian more room to work.

Ciel dropped to one elbow as his left arm came up to tangle in Sebastian's hair. Ciel could feel Sebastian's hands fiddling with the robe, then become frustrated when he discovered the black silk pyjamas beneath.

With a desperate, hungry growl, Sebastian swiping at the buttons, tugging them off and allowing the shirt to fall open. "Sebastian!" Ciel gasped.

Sebastian buried his head into the robe and pyjama shirt, his lips landing on Ciel's chest. He began working there, but purposely avoided the more sensitive parts, to get Ciel back for teasing him earlier.

But then Ciel's head came forward and he licked Sebastian's temple. Sebastian growled.

He left the boys chest alone and fiercely connected his lips with his masters again. Instantly, Ciel's mouth opened, allowing Sebastian to plunge in. Sebastian roamed every surface, hole and cavern he found, then began a fierce but delicate dance with Ciel's own.

Then the doors burst open with a bang.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" It was one of the servants. Sebastian broke away and stared at the servant, his eyes flickering crimson to bright red. "O-oh.. oh my, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but there is something you must see!"

* * *

**Wheeeww! Damn that servant! That was just getting good!**

**Remember to follow the story and review because I'm encouraged to get the next chapter up whenever you do!**

**Oh yeah, and I'm going to start posting when I've already completed the next chapter to encourage me to keep typing even more! Aren't I just great?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright dedicated readers! Given the amount of Reviews for the last chapter I posted which just about doubled the amount i previously had, I just ****_had_**** to give you the next one for praise. I mean... I'm so grateful and I know I'm breaking my rule i just enforced (the one that went a little like; I won't be posting an more chapter until i have the one after it ready, blahblahblah) but i just couldn't help it.**

**I want to give Special thanks to... DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**chukaliteluvver and Paxloria who have so far review every chapter I've posted. I mean, seriously guys, thank you. You make me smile so much and it's 70% your guys fault i was persuaded to post this one early...**

**The other 30% was obviously because of every other review i got... my favourite ones for the whole thing being...**

**Paxloria: For Chapter 1 and was also the very first review..**

HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
That was FANTASTIC!  
I bet Sebastian's mind totally short-circited there a few times.  
WONDERFUL moments all over the place.  
This is a really original idea.  
A good one too.  
I just might end up having to do a little re-reading.  
I'd love to read more chapters.  
Post them as soon as you can.

You might want to move that line-insert 2 sentences down though.

**^^^ really? that was so nice!**

**For chapter 2 it was from...**

**Paxloria... again. Really? Paxloria is so nice though hehehe XD any way here it is:**

Poor Sebatian. His mind is STILL blown by the revelations.  
Ehh? that Grell... Tsk, tsk. Even after realizing that Ciel is the Devil, he still acts like 10 kinds of stupid. I wonder if he'll get out of Hell alive & intact?

Great chapter!  
I very much hope to read more soon.

**^^^ aww aint that sweet?**

**Also I discovered another one from chapter 1 i liked so imma just insert here XD:**

**chukaliteluvver (seriously these guys XD)**

I can just see the look on Sebastian's face: HOLY SHIT SAY WHAT NOW?!

The story here appears to be seriously yummy (hee, Ciel kicks ass!) and I'm assuming that Sebastian's in some deep shit right about now.

**^^^^ God i laughed so hard when i read this XD**

**Okay the best review in my opinion for chapter 3 was:**

xCielx3:

I really like the whole idea of Ciel being Lucifer and completely fooling Sebastian for so long. c: I haven't heard of someone come up with an idea like this before and it's great that you have. Haha, and Ciel expects Sebastian to act the same as he did before, even though Sebastian is having a difficult time grasping the situation. :3 Anyway, I love the story so far and I'll await future chapters!

**^^^^ nawww... this one's praising my abilities to think up oddities... bless their heart XD**

**Okay, ANYWAY! I know none of you probably read what I just wrote but anyway... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The servant, who Ciel had realised was a very good temptress, an _no_, he didn't find that out from experience; he had realised that because he remembered when he allowed her access to the Palace because of the amount of times she had brought and donated souls to the palace and the passage way from Earth to Hell, was name Serina.

"My Lord, right this way," she said, as she politely held open the door for both Ciel and Sebastian.

The trio made their way through town, earning many respectful bows from the lower-class demons and a few soul rings thrown at them, which Serina gathered and put in her pocket.

"What is happening?" Ciel asked for the fiftieth time.

"You'll see, My lord, it's just ahead."

Ciel knew where they were headed. There was one place that could be of enough importance to summon the Devil when he was not only supposed to be working, but being successfully seduced by his mate.

Certainly, this had to be a disaster.

Then Ciel saw what the commotion was about.

"William! What are you doing! Those are our souls we have rightfully collected!" Ciel growled, almost changing into his Devil form.

"It seems that the amount of Souls collected here violates to soul collection rules and are therefore able to be collected by the soul reapers and stored in the soul vaults for future use."

"_WHAT!?_" Ciel screeched. He would _NOT_ allow all those souls they had put blood, sweat and time into collecting be taken away simply because they had too many.

Really? Too many? They didn't even have enough! What was supposed to be used to hold the barriers in place to keep out the angels? (A/N: Remember at the start when they were entering Hell and Ciel couldn't keep his disguise up much longer because the barriers in place were designed to tear apart disguises of the highest degree to keep angels and other spies from entering?)

"I am deeply sorry, Lucife-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND APOLOGIES!" Ciel screeched, successfully making everyone present squint and try and block out his voice, even if only a little. "I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN A WORD OF IT! I WILL NOT ALLOW SOULS WE HAVE SPENT MILLENIUMS COLLECTING TO BE TAKEN BECAUSE WE HAVE TOO MANY WHEN IN REALITY WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH! THE ANGELS HAVE A TON MORE THAN WE DO BECAUSE EVERYONE ON EARTH IS SO DEVOTED TO GOODNESS AND-"

"Master," Sebastian said, risking getting his head blown off to try and keep the hell they had worked so hard for to stay intact.

At the sound of his voice, Sebastian saw that Ciel had visibly calmed, his shoulders slouching and his hands slowly unclenching. The action had boosted Sebastian's ego by quite a bit.

"I'm very sorry, Young Lord, but this cannot be changed. We are taking the Angel's Souls next. We knew they'd be less likely to attack while you are in a less vulnerable state then you would if-"

"BULLSHIT!" Ciel started up again. "DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT THOSE ANGELS WONT ATTACK US – THEIR SWORN ENEMY - IN THE TIME OF OUR WEAKNESS!? WHY DON'T YOU STUPID REAPERS GO TAKE ON THE ANGELS AND SEE HOW YOU COPE! AND YOU CAN ALL HAVE A LITTLE TEAPARTY WITH BONNETS AND UNICORNS WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

And then Grell decided he should speak. "Ci_-el_, you naughty boy! You shouldn't talk to your superiors like-"

"Superiors?" Ciel whispered, his voice dangerously low and deep.

Sebastian gulped.

"Of course, didn't you hear me?" Grell said. Then Grell noticed Sebastians' presence and instantly latched on. "OH SEBBY! I'M SOOO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT! Don't you worry, we're not gonna' take your souls, we wouldn't want my Sebby to die, now, would we? You haven't even blessed me with your babies yet!"

Sebastian stared at the redhead, wide-eyed. Did he just-

"BLESSED YOU WITH HIS BABIES!? WHAT ARE YOU! A FREAKIN' LOONATIC!? DO YOU NOT REALISE THAT YOU'RE A MAN AND SEBASTIAN – who is _actually_ mine – IS A MALE AS WELL!?"

Sebby looked at Ciel over his glasses, "that is no way to talk to a Lady! I should take your soul for that disrespect!"

"YOU'RE NOT A LADY! GET THAT THROUGH YOU HOLLOW HEAD!"

"Young Master," Sebastian said, attempting to calm his mate.

"DON'T YOUNG MASTER ME! I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH EVERYTHING! I'M LEAVING! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE I SUGGEST YOU BURY YOURSELF TEN FEET UNDERGROUND OR ELSE I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU, GRELL! YOU TOO, WILLIAM!"

Ciel stormed off in no particular direction, throbbing with an evil purple aura.

"Well," William said, adjusting his glasses, "we best be off then. Come along Grell."

"But I wanna stay with Sebby!" Grell whined cuddling into Sebastian's arm.

"Come _along, _Grell. We have some more souls to collect."

"William you are absolutely no fun!"

Without bothering to watch them leave, Sebastian turned and rushed in the general direction he'd seen his master go, hoping that maybe he could find a way to cheer him up himself.

* * *

After almost an hour of searching, Sebastian discovered his mate sitting in a fatal position, looking out over his kingdom. They were on a cliff that Ciel had made for a place to go when they needed a nice view to look at.

Without a word, Sebastian walked over to his young master and sat behind him, wrapping his arm around Ciel's waist and pulling him close.

He had come to realise that The Devil was in fact a lot like Ciel Phantomhive, the boy he had masqueraded around as the whole time, deep down but was merely a lot more_ expressive _and wasn't afraid to show weakness or anger towards anyone. Well, maybe weakness was only something he showed Sebastian.

"Why are you here?" Ciel's voice was quiet as he leaned into Sebastian's warm embrace.

"Because you were clearly upset, _love."_

A moment of silence passed. "Thank you Sebastian, but you don't need to say that if you don't mean it. I realise now I was foolish into thinking I could force you to behave towards me in a way you didn't want to."

Sebastian made no comment. Instead, they plunged into another silence that lasted a few minutes.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, remembering something, "Serina told me to give these to you, it's her attempt at cheering you up." He pulled a bag from his coat and placed it in Ciel's lap and reted is head on top of Ciels, to the side so he could see Ciel's lap and face.

"What's this?" It wasn't like Ciel expected an answer, so Sebastian didn't bother answering. Ciel opened the bag and poured the contents into his hands. "Oh!"

In his hands lay 15 rings, all shining differently with individual personality.

"Souls?"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian replied, even though he knew that yet again, his master didn't need a reply.

Ciel continued to examine the rings, while Sebastian rubbed Ciels arm relaxed with his arms around his mate. "Hey!" Ciel exclaimed, picking up a ring and holding it up into the light.

"Alois Trancy!?" Sebastian Gasped, staring at the familiar ring.

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Ciel said, "he would make a fine demon."

Sebastian couldn't help but agree. "It's not every day you find a mischievous, demanding, obsessive and cruel soul like his. But… do you really want Alois Trancy hanging around? After all the trouble he's put us through?"

Ciel thought about it for a moment. It was true that Alois was mischievious, demanding, obsessive and cruel, but really… weren't all demons? Alois would certainly add some flavour though, with his short shorts and high socks. Ciel would never admit this but he did appreciate Alois's legs…

"I know Sebastian, but he'd make such a fine demon, I mean… think about it, he could persuade anyone to give him anything. It's too good to pass up."

Knowing very well he couldn't change his masters' mind, he said, "very well then. Are you going to go home and transform his soul?"

"No, I'll just do it here," Ciel said casually, shocking the demon. The Devil had never displayed how he transformed a soul into a demon before in front of anybody. He'd always said that no one was allowed to know his technique and that they wouldn't have enough power to do it themselves anyway so they didn't have to bother with it.

"I-in front of me, My Lord?" Sebastian asked hesitantly.

"You _are_ my mate, Sebastian, even though you may not necessarily want to be. I think I can trust you."

Sebastian nodded, focusing in on Ciels' next movements.

Ciel took the ring into his palm, closing it and closing his eyes as well. Almost instantly, his palm began glowing purple, then it changed to red. Ciel said something in the demonic language so quick Sebastian couldn't catch on, and then he tossed the ring onto the dirt.

Sebastian stared at it. What?

Then the ring began to rattle, gaining speed before it burst, in its' place stood a dazed Alois, his eyes glowing red and dressed in his usual purple coat and booty shorts with long stockings and high heels.

Alois blinked a few times, zoning in on the world around him. His eyes passed Sebastian and Ciel before snapping back. With a happy excited squeal, he pounced.

"CIEL!"

* * *

**Oh No.** **OH HELL NO WITH EXPLODING PINEAPPLE BERRIES!**

**Who was expecting that! XD (I certainly wasn't I literally brought Alois in on the spot AHHAAH but dont worry he's now apart of the plot)**

**Remember to Review, Follow and Favourite to encourage me to keep posting!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so just before we begin, I wanted to say that I'll be starting a competition to decide which of my readers are going to become apart of the story! That's right, one of you guys are going to be in my story!**

**So what you have to do is guess how old I am! (I'll give you a hint; I'm under 25) BTW if you actually know me you don't count, cause some people I know read this XD**

**Also, the person who guesses what country I live in first gets to pick what the character looks like! but not personality cause I already have one :) **

**Also please include your first name and gender, or if you don't want to share your first name just say so and give me an Alias to use. If you're going for the appearance of the new character, leave a description of the character in your review/message so if I can't contact you by the time i start the next one, which will probably be tomorrow or later on tonight, I know what you wanted, alright?**

**Ok, now my favourite review for Chapter 4 was...**

**ok I have two...**

**Paxloria:**

Ciel/Lucifer SO has a point. If the Reaper's are so obssessed with the number of souls & fair being fair then maybe they shooud go bother the angels or bother BOTH the demons AND angels at the same time.  
Since Ciel is clearly upset and not thinking right and made Alois a demon, maybe he should Tast Alois to be a Leason to the Reapers so he can bug/annoy/presade them to see things their way more on the matter of souls.  
Alois can be pretty annoying so ciel should put him to use somewhere befor he changes his mind and destroy's him.

Great chapter. looking forward to the next one. (I kinda wish I could have seen the look on William's face when he found out that Ciel was Lucifer).

**and**

**xCielx3: **

Well, one thing I didn't expect, was Ciel telling everyone to go have a teaparty with unicorns. That was pretty funny. x3 And I didn't expect Alois to come back either. Crazy plot twist! c: Maybe Alois will have a teaparty with unicorns... *o* Alright, I'm getting a bit off topic. c: And thank you for mentioning me, it made me happy. Haha, that sounded strange. :3 Oh well, I think I'm about done here. Mmk, oh! Thank you for the extremely fast update! c: ...I feel like I just wrote my sentences in the wrong order. *-* But, everythings in here, so it's all good. :3 Ciao!

**hehehehhe yeah it's these guys again. I feel like i have some dedicated readers :') it makes me happy :D**

* * *

"Ci-_e-_el!" Alois' voice rung through the palace. He wasn't really sure why he even let the boy into the palace. Maybe because it was partially his fault he died before his time anyway so he couldn't just leave him to on his own. Even he wasn't that heartless.

With a grumble and a quick dart through the closest door, Ciel escaped Alois. He had been chasing Ciel around all morning and to be completely honest, Ciel was over it.

He was utterly and totally over Alois Trancy.

It didn't matter that Alois had better legs than him, He was still over Alois.

"Young Master," Sebastian's voice said from behind him.

Ciel spun around and came face to… well… shoulders with Sebastian. Even when Ciel appeared to be 17 he was still shorter and thinner than Sebastian. His face still had that babyish charm and his blue-grey hair was still the same length, but he had a little more muscle and he was a little more… developed in those areas. What kind of Devil would he be if he chose to look underdeveloped?

"Se-Sebastian what brings you here?" Ciel tried to compose himself.

Sebastian raised one perfect eyebrow. "What do you mean. I live here now, Master. Are you sure you're alright?"

Ciel took a deep breath and explained, "Alois is becoming a bit clingy. I can't get anything done when he's in the room."

"What will you have me do?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I can't exactly get rid of him since he practically live here now, maybe I should put him on an assignment…"

Demon assignments often involved things like a group of demons hunting a particular angel, or finding lost souls. But more often, Ciel found himself assigning certain demons to certain humans to obtain certain souls. He was very particular, even in hell.

"Might I suggest not sending him on one himself. He might make a mess of things and he needs someone to keep him in check. I would say Claude… but you had me kill him, if I recall."

Ciel wasn't sure to laugh or growl at the comment, so he settled for a mixture of both that sounded like a dying cow.

"Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked in general concern for his mate's health.

This time, the scowl was prominent as Ciel growled. "I wasn't sure whether to laugh or growl so I a did both."

Sebastian tried to swallow his giggles, but a few came through. Almost instantly, he covered his mouth elegantly with his hand in apology. "How very interesting. I do believe that I have yet to accomplish that."

Ciel's eyes widened in outrage. "Are you forgetting who you're dealing with, Sebastian! You have the nerve to isult me lik-"

Sebastian covered his masters' mouth. "Hush, now, My lord, I heard something moving out there."

It was then that Ciel realised they were standing in his custom made walk-in wardrobe. Not that he really needed it but it came in handy.

What was Sebastian doing in his wardrobe?

Then he noticed the pile neat clothes, ready to be hung up. So he was doing my laundry. How very human of him.

"Oh, Ci-_e-_el, you can't hide from me! Come out, come out wherever you are! I will have you, Ciel!" Alois' voice floated through the air. Ciel stayed deathly silent.

Yes, Alois was definitely more trouble than he was worth.

Then it clicked.

"Sebastian, that's it!" Ciel whispered when he heard Alois' retreating footsteps, "I'll send Alois on a mission to retrieve younger peoples souls. He certainly has a charm over them!"

Sebastian smirked. "I'm not sure, My Lord. Maybe you should have him retrieve the soul of the old Earl Trancy. He did just disappear one day, didn't he?"

Ciel thought for a minute. He usually made it a habit to send his newborn demons on a mission that was personally satisfying for them. So this job would be perfect for Alois. "I do believe that is what he said. I'll call for him immediately. The sooner he's out of here the better-"

"I advise you send someone with him to keep him in check," Sebastian suggested with a thoughtful nod.

"Like who? Serina? No, she'd just end up seducing Alois on the mission. I've made too many demons to remember them all personally. I usually sent Claude with the newborns but, as you mentioned before, I had you kill him. That's going to be a problem."

"I have a… personal Ally of sorts, young Master. His name is Julian. I'm not sure if you remember him… he was an Irishman you created about seven hundred years ago. He's nowhere near as old as you or I, or even Claude, but he is responsible, if slightly rowdy."

"Julian.. Julian… that certainly does sound familiar…. Ah Yes! Julian! The Irish fellow with blonde hair and big crimson brown eyes. He was unforgettable, one hell of a fighter he is. He took on a newborn demon in his drunken state and almost came out on top. But the demon killed him and before he was eaten I requested his soul… Yes. He's perfect," Ciel decided, "a little irresponsible, but perfect."

"Shall I retrieve him and Alois and bring them both to your office, My Lord, so you can assign them their mission yourself?" Sebastian asked.

"No. Just give them the mission and then send them on their way. But take them to each other first, I don't want them wandering around trying to find each other."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

Ciel was seated at his working desk. He really did redesign the palace to be similar to the Phantomhive estate, even if it was a tad bit bigger. And by a tad, he meant about six times the size. It was no wonder it had taken Sebastian a week to work his way around it. And that's to the best of Sebastian's abilities and a lot of endless wandering.

Ciel was calmly sorting through a pile of missions he was about to assign to the elder demons. There was in total five important missions in the elders' pile, and about 167 in the missions for everyone else.

He had selected the elders to work in groups of three to guard the gateway into hell. He knew very well that there was a high chance they could die if the Angels decided to attack together, but they would be able to live long enough to alert everyone else.

The other jobs were assortments of soul collections, hunting jobs, fetching demon hounds and other demonic animals like demon panthers to aid in protecting Hell.

His mind faintly drifted to whether or not he had thought if Grell and William had deducted souls from the Angels or not yet. _Probably not_, he thought, _ they always had favoured the Angels. They probably even gave ours to them._

Ciel never did trust the word of a reaper.

There was a loud crash to the side of the room. His head snapped up and stared at the sight before him. There stood a group of 15 demons, all dressed in black hooded cloaks he knew too well.

"Elders, what brings you to my home?" He asked, stopping his work.

"As the council of Elders, we have decided, as consequence of becoming emotional on more than one occasion and allowing the reapers to take our souls, something we do not tolerate, that you are no longer fit for the title of Satan. We hereby dismiss you from your duties, and your mate too. Do not return."

Ciel's eyes widened, "_What?!"_

* * *

**So, as you can see, I've put a conscious effort into making each ending of my chapters either shocking or cliffhangy. That's because you're reactions are hilarious, but I'm nice enough to update the next day or so...**

**OH YEAH! I made a youtube vid about SebastianXCiel... :3...**

**I wouldn't consider it the trailer for this but i guess if you wanna think of it like that then you can:**

** watch?v=X9025edweCc**

**Okay so that was actually the first time i tried adding text to the vids so like.. the beginning isn't as good as the end alright?**

**Okay now my little minions (evil wicked witch of the west smile) leave your reviews for the competition remember!?**

**If you've forgotten what it was just scroll up -_-'**

**:P**

**OKAY, HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY AND KEEP TRYING TO GUESS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! It's amusing. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_

_**Okay so this is the second chapter in under 6 hours, heheh don't you just love my efficiency and the fact I practically have no life? :P XD **_

_**Anyway I think it's too early to select my favourite chapter 5 review to I'll do this chapter and last chapter in the next chapter, LOL.**_

_**XD**_

_**Okay so about that Youtube Video I mentioned in the last chapter, I decided it was too horrible so I made another one which in my opinion is a billion and one times better than the last one XD It's the same song, it's slightly longer and better made. **_

_**It's theme is more this story and SebaCiel so it's better :P**_

_** watch?v=tizuCq6Oy0M**_

_**Okay, so there :)**_

_**Also so far only one person has decided to participate in the competition and It's guaranteed i need it for the next chapter so remember to guess my age and leave a name for the character and/or leave the country you think i live in and a discription of the character physically. BTW their age is 17 so work with that. Also, they were born a long time ago, their older than Sebby. Their one of the elders so yeah :P **_

_**Guys I need this character for the next chapter so please please please try?**_

* * *

_"Elders, what brings you to my home?" He asked, stopping his work._

_"As the council of Elders, we have decided, as consequence of becoming emotional on more than one occasion and allowing the reapers to take our souls, something we do not tolerate, that you are no longer fit for the title of Satan. We hereby dismiss you from your duties, and your mate too. Do not return."_

_Ciel's eyes widened, "What?!"_

"You have exactly one hour to grab your personal belongings and say goodbye to everyone. Then you and your butler mate must leave."

Ciel physically felt his aura change. He had been in total peace a moment ago and that burst like a bubble.

"Do you have _any_ idea who you're talking to? HUH!? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WITH A FLICK OF MY WRIST I COULD WIPE YOU ALL OUT OF COMISSION FOR A VERY_ VERY_ LONG TIME AND YOU WOULDN"T BE ABLE TO HOLD A PINKY UP TO IT!"

The smallest one stepped forward, "Ciel Phantomhive, I've believed you to have taken the name of recently, it would go against everything you've worked towards to wipe us out now. We've already selected the best candidate to take the job. You see, we simply do not want to be ruled over by someone who cannot protect our souls. So we're placing this young girl as our leader."

_Girl!? They're going to replace me by a little girl!? What is this!?_

Ciel was not happy. He could feel his body rumbling with the pressure and power of changing into his true form, but it instantly stilled when he saw a familiar little girl come out from behind one of the larger forms.

"Elizabeth?"

"Ci-Ciel? What's going on? Why am I here?" Elizabeth's small broken voice broke through the silence.

Ciel glared up at the figures. "WHAT IS THIS!? WHY IS CIEL PHANTOMHIVE'S FIANCE HERE!? SHE'S NOT EVEN A DEMON AND SHE NEVER DID A BAD THING IN HER LIFE!"

"This is exactly why we are taking you from your position. You overact with emotions one of your reputation should not even know about."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK ELIZABETH WOULD DO BETTER! SHE'S THE MOST EMOTIONAL THING SINCE GRELL SUTCLIFF!"

"Fifty minutes, Ciel. You'd better hurry," and with that the elders left, leaving a very confused and dazed Elizabeth behind. Her hair had fallen into waves, not big curls and her headband and dress was torn. It was obvious she didn't come here on her own will.

No matter how strong Ciel _knew_ he was, he wouldn't stand against the elders he had fought so hard to create. But he had only counted fifteen elders. There was one elder missing, and he had a feeling he knew who that was.

A few hundred years before he had changed Sebastian, he had changed a nineteen year old who was incredibly over the top about everything and loved the colours orange, yellow and purple.

Why? Because this person had amused him to no end. And they knew when to stop, as well, which was good in some cases. Ciel would consider them the closest thing he had to a friend.

Ciel snapped back to reality when he heard Lizzie's sobs. "Lizzie, listen to me," Ciel said, grabbing her shoulders and making sure she looked at him, "I think they want you here to play Devil. But I _will_ be back, Lizzie, that I can promise you, and then I can give you a normal life. I can tell you're not a demon or a soul so I will find a way to get you back to the place you belong."

Lizzie nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around Ciel. "I'm so scared, Ciel they just grabbed me and then I woke up and everything was an eerie shade of red…" Ciel wouldn't call it eerie… no actually yes, he could call it eerie. But it was the way he like it.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry," Ciel said, unwrapping her arms, "I must go now, just stay here. Someone will find you. I will be back, you won't have to put up with this hell much longer."

In a flash, Ciel raced out of the room and prepared a bag full of clothes he knew he'd need in the world of the living. Various coats, shirts and undergarments, as well as shoes, gloves and hats and a few eyes patches and a walking stick.

"Young Master? Alois and Julian just left, I took the liberty of seeing them off. Young master?" Sebastian sounded worried, "why are you crying?"

Ciel paused. He was crying? The Devil was crying and he didn't even realise it? That's certainly not like him. "We… we have to leave, Sebastian. I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess but we ust leave, and we can't come back."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. "My Lord, what do you mean? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Ciel nodded, wiping his tears, "The elders came by and told me that I was to leave. They're replacing me, Sebastian! And not just that, but with lizzie! And you have to leave too, because you're my mate. I'm sure though, that if you go to them and tell them that you're not my mate anymore they'll let you stay here and-"

"Ciel," Sebastian said, lifting his head so their eyes could meet, "do not worry, I want to come with you. Besides, I couldn't stay here while you were out there. I'm sure you've already devised a plan to get back in by next week!"

Ciel shook his head, "That's the thing, Sebastian, I have no plan. All I have is some money and clothes, and you and that's it."

Then something clicked inside of Sebastian's head, so loud Ciel could almost hear it. Well okay, that was an exaggeration. "Wait, did you say Lizzie?"

Ciel nodded. "She's not even _dead_ Sebastian. They managed to get a living girl into hell and then into my palace to place king for a little while."

"Why didn't you just fight them, you know you'd win," Sebastian said, confidently.

"I know," Ciel said, "but I can't kill them because I need them to help protect Hell from the Angels and their God. Most of my demons aren't even _half_ their age and I know the Angels could attack in a matter of days, really, even though I know I'd win, it'd still be suicide…"

"Very well, young Master, you do not need to stress yourself. I will help you devise a plan. But first we must leave and find a place to settle on Earth for a bit," Sebastian said, already beginning to pack up some clothes for himself. Ciel noticed he had hidden a few butter knives up his sleeves. Classic butler demon.

Roughly half an hour later, they were ready to leave. Ready as in, they were getting ready to go through the portal right now. They'd already said goodbye to everyone and everyone had just nodded his acknowledgement.

"Are you ready for this, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he looked at the world he had put his heart and soul into making. And now it was kicking him out, much like a baby shark and its' mother.

"We _will_ be back, My Lord," Sebastian reassured him, _"_there's no need to worry."

"I know, Sebastian, I know."

And then they ascended into the abyss separating dimensions and fell through the sky like fallen angels, much like the time, Ciel mused, that he had chosen to go against his Arch Nemesis, God.

* * *

The fall hadn't torn away their disguises, much to Ciel's dismay- Dismay because that meant that the shield he had put up to protect his people had been broken down and now they were vulnerable. And it was his entire fault.

In a blink, he found himself standing in the middle of a busy street, his hand in Sebastian's.

"Sebastian… where are we?" Ciel asked, looking around the unfamiliar place. He never really cared for Earth geography, he was much too interested in designing his own world to care about Earth.

"I believe we're in India, my lord," Sebastian answered. "It's shown by the choice of clothing and most common physical appearance."

Ciel's eyes darkened. Couldn't they have landed somewhere where they were at least familiar with something?

"Oh My, Agni, look! It's Ciel Phantomhive!"

Ciel spun around and came face to face with a very curious Prince Soma. "Prince Soma! Agni! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I believe they live here, My Lord," Sebastian said, a humorous glint in his eyes.

"No, Ciel, the question is what are _you_ doing here? I heard you were dead. I attended your funeral, I should know."

Oh Boy. Ciel hadn't quite thought of a plan to cover that bit of this big mess yet, either.

* * *

**Okay now that that chapter is overrrrr...**

**Sebby is acting cosy with Ciel more now, again hehehhehehe**

**I have a few questions and reminders...**

**1. Does anyone think any of the characters are out of character? (by out of character i mean not acting the way they would if they were in that situation, and bear in mind a lot has changed since the anime and manga, so naturally their going to act a little more differently)**

**2. What do you think of my youtube vid**

**3. Who's excited to see Soma?! I AM! I LOVE PRINCE SOMA! AHAHAHAHA**

**and a quick reminder:**

**Guys please enter you're answers to the comp! They're really appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright everyone here is chapter 7.**

**I've decided Imma call off the competition because nobody seems to be doing it :( Anyway Imma just give you the answers for it... I'm actually 14 and I live in Australia! (no hobo place i mean the city places XD)**

**Ok so theres some wonderful information for a bunch of pedos, but i doubt there'll be many pedos reading fanfics so..**

**Okay, my favourite comments for chapter 5:**

xCielx3:

Ooh, suspense...*o* Everything just keeps getting worse for Ciel, doesn't it? He doesn't get his teaparty, Alois follows him around like a cat to catnip, and just when he figures out a way to rid himself of the Alois infestation, he gets impeached. x3 Haha, I wonder how Sebby will react to this? I can't wait for the next chapter! Please keep up the fabulous writing; I can't get enough of it. c: Ciao for now! :3

**And my favourite for chapter 6:**

chukaliteluvver:

Oh, lord. Ciel just can't catch a break, can he? First he loses his title, and gets replaced by LIZZY of all people (why Lizzy?!) and now he's stuck with Soma (love that guy) and Agni, who think he's dead. Yep, he's in deep shit.

Ciel's a TEENSY bit OOC; the PMS crying. Otherwise he's okay. But, hell, he lost Hell.

And also; OHMIGOODYGOSH, SEBASTIAN's GETTING COZY WITH CIEL! THAT MEANS THEY WILL RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET FOLLOWED BY RAINBOWS AND BUNNIES!

PS: you gave me a heart-attack with the early update. Seriously. I was screaming "HELL YES!" at the top of my lungs at a family dinner when I saw my phone. Bliss.

**Okay thank you guys so much for your extremely hilarious comments, I mean all of you, not just the two updates above. BTW I update really quickly because i have nothing better to do.. well i do, it's just this is much funner XD especially seeing your reactions XD ahahahaha**

**BTW I have a heap of shockers in store, some you probably weren't expecting adn even i wasn't expecting it when i though it up XD hehehehehehe so i doubt you will XD**

* * *

"Um…" Ciel mumbled, pecking at his curry bun. Sebastian's curry buns were still the best, but Agni's certainly was second on that list.

"The young master was constanly finding himself being attacked, by, um, assassins and,uh, therefore thought it safest to fake his death so the, er- assassin attempts would stop. We've, uh, been travelling the world, it's the best opportunity and the young master surely wouldn't get this opportunity again," Sebastian explained with a smile.

Ciel took in every word Sebastian had just said, preparing to add on any details he'd missed, like places they'd been, which he decided to leave to Sebastian because of his own lack of geography skills and other small details like made-up stories about strange situations they'd gotten themselves into.

They waited in suspense for Soma's reaction. Agni stood behind him, looking slightly suspicious but didn't look like he was about to rat them out.

"Okay," Soma replied happily, taking a big bite from his curry bun, totally oblivious to the relaxing room around him.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian who was staring wide-eyed at the carefree prince.

"So," Ciel said, bringing his attention back to the Indian prince before him, "have you heard any news from the people back in England… particularly about me."

Prince Soma brightened up, a big smile bursting out on his face. "Yes, most certainly! Everyone is mainly very, very sad, but when they learn that you're alive again I'm sure they'll bright up again! I should tell the right away!"

When Soma made a move to stand up, Sebastian politely as he could, grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Your highness, that would not be a good idea. My master still needs to stay hidden for a few more days. We intend to make our presence known at the estate when we arrive back in England."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. What did Sebastian mean by that? They were going to show their faces to the servants in England? Well… he _did_ suppose he had missed his clumsy, worthless servants.

Finny and his underestimated strength, Mayrin and her obsession with dropping plates and spilling things, and Bardroy and his habit of blowing up things. They were dear to him, he'd admit.

"I am looking forward to my return to the Estate. It's hard to find a place to stay for the night that is both luxurious and secretive." Ciel had decided he might as well just accept that Sebastian wanted to return to the estate.

Soma still smiling brightly, said, "you can stay here tonight, if you would like. I'll have someone prepare you a bed right away!"

Ciel lifted a Curry bun to his lips and took a satisfied bite. That took care of that problem.

* * *

The next day, Ciel had decided that he and Sebastian were going to hire a horse and carriage to take them just out of town. Then they'd both find somewhere secluded and fly to England too high for anyone to see unless they'd been looking through a telescope

"Are you sure that you do not want to stay another night? We have plenty of room for you, Ciel and Sebastian," Soma asked, looking at the carriage Ciel and Sebastian were about to board sadly.

"I'm sure, Your Highness," Ciel said, giving Soma a quick bow of his head, "we need to get back to England as fast as we can."

"That is a shame. At least I am happy to know that no harm has come to you, Ciel Phantomhive! And you as well, Sebastian!"

Ciel boarded the carriage and left the rest of the work to Sebastian. Sebastian knew what to do – he was one hell of a butler. And Ciel, he could officially claim that he himself was one hell of a Master.

* * *

When night fell, they'd reached Turkey by demon wing.

"Sebastian, let's rest tonight. We'll find a good Inn and then fall asleep, and then fly again in the morning…"

"If his master so wishes, then we will stay in an Inn tonight." They landed in an Alleyway, making sure no one had seen their grand entrance.

"But we're could we stay… I don't know what the native language here is…"

"Don't worry, master," Sebastian said reassuringly, "if I couldn't speak all the languages then what kind of butler would I-"

"Well, _that_ was certainly satisfying! Don't you think, Julian?" a familiar high voice drifted through the night.

No way. No absolute way in hell could they be _that_ unlucky. Ciel poked his head out of the alleyway and sure enough, a young blonde man was walking, and an even younger blonde boy were skipping down the street merrily towards them.

"It's seems as though we can't escape them," Sebastian mumbled from behind Ciel.

"That'll be about right. Can't we have some peace and quiet for one day in our lives?"

"You shouldn't be so unhappy, Master," Sebastian said, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder, "they might be of some use. And if not, they could supply good entertainment."

"Yeah, right," Ciel grumbled, but followed Sebastian anyway.

"Oh my, Ciel?" Alois called into the night. "What are you doing here?"

Ciel sighed. "I was kicked out of Hell. They're replacing me with Lizzie."

Alois looked as though he was trying to wear several different facial expressions at the same time. "Why? They replaced you with Lizzie? As in your old Fiance, Elizabeth? What is she doing in hell?"

"Oh, my apologies," Julian said, dropping to his knees, "your highness."

Ciel regarded the man with a careless gaze. "You no longer need to do that. Right now I'm nothing but a very, very old demon. Her Highness is currently in hell, trying to rule it."

Julian blinked, rising. "Lord, you will always be the leader of us in my books. No little human girl can do it on her own."

"Very true, Julian. That's what makes me wonder _why_ they let Elizabeth in… they have to be planning something, that's the only option," Ciel said, his thinking face, which was similar to all his other faces, on.

"My Lord," Sebastian said, checking the time, "we'd better find somewhere to rest for the night. Oh, and Alois, did you manage to get that soul?"

Alois lit up like somehow had announced he'd be getting a truck load of presents for Christmas. "Yes and it was absolutely delicious," Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's fine, Alois, Please get off," Ciel said, annoyed with the blonde boy.

Alois hugged him tighter before licking his ear and pushing off of Ciel with a little twirl. Ciel heard Sebastian growl behind him.

"Alois, then you and Julian can return to hell now," Ciel said, hoping to scare them off.

Alois stared at Ciel. "Are you kidding me? I don't want to be ruled by a human bitch. I'm staying here with you, all powerful one. Julian's just great so he's staying too." Julian smiled.

_Oh great,_ Ciel didn't bother trying to tell them otherwise. He knew they'd find a way back to them.

"Okay well do you at least have somewhere to say tonight?"

Alois smiled gleefully, "nope."

* * *

**Alright so i know it wasn't that long, but i wanted to stop it here. It was like 1,200 words so it's cool. I try and make the chapter at least that much but the longer the better.**

**Um... Is Alois out of character? I probably should have waited until I myself feel like Alois (and yes i do tend to feel like Alois sometimes that's why i love him so much, and Prince Soma; i feel like him too. But when I'm PMSing i feel like a mixture of Sebby and Ciel with Ciel's sourness and Sebby sarcasm and cheekiness XD)**

**Alright please leave a Review cause reviews make me update even faster if you can believe it or not, every hour or so i'll refresh it and read the new review (yes i read every single one of them!) I really can't believe there's almost 40 already! (37) and i only started this story like 5 days ago XD**

**you guys are brilliant, really!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Biggest Apologies ever for not updating earlier on today but I had school so I had to get ready for that as soon as I woke up, so I wrote it when I got home. Not mention I had a slight bit of a writers block during the start while i tried to place the events in a decent order.**

**Anyways... this one is like introducing the enemy DUN DUN DUN! XD**

**But omg you guys don't know what you have in store. There is so much stuff that's going to happen in the future that'll twist your mind and be like WTF THE JUST HAPPENED? but in a good way ya know? LIke a mind blow. I love mind blows, they leave me dazed for like a whole minute...**

**Anway, I'm reallly tired even thought its only like 9:15 and i wanna sleep but i think its the aircon that's making me sleep. YAWN.**

**Okay favourite comments...**

**Paxloria:**

HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!  
What kind of luck IS this? Could the world really be this small?  
Out of all the people they could POSSIBLY run into... *shakes head*

You know, I bet that it they rob the Shinnigami of THEIR extra souls and then manage to return to Hell in the middel of an Angel attack and save the place, the elder would have to grovel at Ciels feet in appology.  
Actually, if Lizzy got them to redecorate the place cutely in pink, I bet they would BEG to have Ciel come back.

Update soon with another chapter.

**okay so that's my favourite.. it was hard to pick with all the long ones but this one was cute XD**

**i like the idea but I don't think that's how its gonna play out XD I mean i might end up something like that but i doubt it. **

**okay I know you don't wanna read my blabbering so imma get to the story now!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji/black butler but I did make up the storyline, Ciel's Devilness and Julian and all the other demons (except Sebby, Ciel, Alois, Hannah, Claude) ad any other one mentioned in it that's in the anime/manga... all the angels mentioned are made up by me unless i say they're not and um... I made up Alois' demon form?**

* * *

They had managed to find a small Inn to stay at, which only had two beds spare so Ciel and Sebastian shared a bed, while Alois took the other one and Julian slept on the couch. Alois seemed to have Julian wrapped around his little finger.

Ciel decided that if Alois so wished it, that Julian would sacrifice himself in some ritual if it meant Alois would be happy. They seemed to already have a very brotherly love.

But now they were pretty much ready to leave, they were just waiting on Alois to dress himself. Ciel had just remembered how Alois wasn't born a noble, but he was adopted as one and took on the name of the missing heir.

So naturally, living on the streets, Alois knew how to dress himself.

"Alright, everyone! I'm finished dressing let's get out of this shitty Inn and get to the Estate," Alois yelled, bursting through the front door of the Inn.

"For once, I agree with Alois. Let's go," Ciel said, beginning to jog down the street. They had to find somewhere secluded so they could take off and fly to England.

But something stopped them.

A figure dressed in what seemed to be a wedding dress with incredibly long white hair appeared before them. Ciel could practically smell the goodness radiating off of it. "_Angel…_" he hissed.

Immediately they all took up guard. This was the last thing they'd expect to encounter.

"Oh, Hello demons," it said, not even adding a sour tone to the words. Somehow, this just annoyed Ciel even more. "And some very strong ones too… and a newborn…"

Ciel didn't bother glancing at Alois, knowing that Alois was probably pooping his pants.

"How… absolutely unfortunate."

Ciel growled. "Do you know who I am?" Ciel asked.

The Angel looked over at him, but it's blank gaze was unreadable. "Of course, you're the new demon who… why do I only sense one newborn when there are two?"

Ciel grinned, "it seems gossip even reaches the heavens. That's because I'm not a newborn. Only someone with immense power can suppress their own in a way that makes it impossible for others to sense. Hello, I have many names but the one I take to now is Ciel Phantomhive. The last one was Satan. It's an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you."

The Angels' eyes widened somewhat. Then it full blown grinned. "You poor thing. You have no idea, do you?"

"huh?"

But before Ciel could get his answer, the Angel had disappeared, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Well that was certainly exciting," Julian said, grinning, "I feel like something very important just happened."

"That's because something very important did happen, idiot," Alois said, glancing pathetically at the one he considered his elder brother. His guardian. His fatherly figure.

"Indeed. But my question is, what are the Angels planning?" Ciel mumbled, his face once again morphing into his thinking face.

"I have no idea," Julian said seriously before breaking out into a large grin, "but don't worry yourself, my Lord, we'll find out what it is soon enough! They looked like you were going to be apart of it anyway, so you're questions will be answered."

If this were an anime, the group, except Julian, would all have a big sweatdrop hanging over their heads. "It'd be nice to actually find out what it is before that happens. That would be the best course of action to avoid a very possible death."

"Well, we're demons! We'd better just live life the fullest and just have some fun!"

When Sebastian said Julian was a bit rowdy he really wasn't kidding. Ciel could almost bring himself to regret sending Julian with Alois. Almost.

The reason for the almost was that without Julian, Ciel wouldn't have been able to spend 24 hours without Alois' company. It certainly hadn't felt that long – but it didn't change a thing.

"I do believe we may have some trouble in the future, master," Sebastian said, placing a hand on Ciels' shoulder. "You will need to be very careful."

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel said, "I know. But right now we need to get to the Estate. At least there we have some territory and the servants to help guard it. That is, if they haven't sold if or moved away."

* * *

It was nightfall when the estate came into view. A fuzzy feeling had entered Ciel's tummy as he looked over the familiar mansion.

"This is it," he breathed, swooping down, his big red wings sprouting from his back. He really should have mentioned this before, but the stronger and older a demon was the more they could transform partially. So Ciel had managed to sprout just wings. Sebastian had big feathery wings, nails and glowing eyes. Julian had big black owl like wings that were dusted grey and silver, claws, glowing eyes and slightly flatter hair. And poor Alois had to hover along looking almost exactly like a flying fox. Except larger, the size of a horse, and big strawberry blonde wings, made of membrane and bone.

Then the sound of a gun firing and a hole being jabbed through Ciels wings caught everyones attention. Immediately, Sebastian caught his young master, as Ciel retracted his wings, leaving his with a scratch on his back to replace the lost wound on his wing.

Then the three flying demons drew in their wings closer and spun towards the earth like rockets to hide amongst the trees.

That was without a doubt a shot that only Meyrin could have possibly shot because it had striked right on one of the wings main joints, even though the scales were strong enough to protect it from falling off.

Then they were flying low by the grass, at half the speed they were capable of, but still pretty damn quick.

Another gunshot. But it just missed. Probably Bardroy.

Then suddenly Ciel could feel them pull to a halt. Their wings adjusting quickly to the lack of movement and flapping slowly to wear out the shock.

"DIE INTRUDERS!" a familiar high, male voice called, as a deep rumble sounded and a bundle of wood was being thrown at it. Sebastian sliced through it with his hand.

"Finney! Stop! It's us!" Ciel called, hoping out of Sebastian's warm embrace and standing on his own two feet. "oh, and thank you for shooting me by the way, Meyrin, wherever you are."

The doors burst open and two guns were being pointed to them. After a second of no movement, the guns lowered and two very shocked faces. "Young Master!? Sebastian!? Earl trancy!? What are you guys doing here?" Baldroy asked, staring at them shocked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Finney asked, his mouth popping open and his head tilting to the side and his eyebrows creasing ever so slightly.

But then Meyrin spoke, pulling them all into an awkward silence, "and why do you have wings?"

* * *

It took them about two hours to explain to the servants why the three people who were supposed to be dead were now standing in front of them with a stranger who was like a hyper five year old and they had sprouted giant wings from their backs.

"I'm not kidding ya'" Baldroy said, "I swear I believed we were being attacked by dragons!"

Ciel smiled. It would seem like that, wouldn't it? But dragons weren't real. At least not anymore. He was sure there were a few in hell somewhere… he had just let them do their thing, not really caring as long as they didn't try and destroy his world he had spent so long trying to perfect.

Then it took an additional three hours to convince they were in fact demons, however they didn't go as far as to tell them that Ciel was the devil.

Sebastian was pretty certain that if their heads hadn't been attached, they would have exploded in a blast of fireworks, officially mind-blown.

"Well no wonder he's so bloody good at everything," Baldroy grunted, "knew there wasn't something completely normal about him."

"Oh, Whatever," Meyrin complained.

"Yeah! You were just as convinced as us!" Finney added.

Baldroy just grinned and turned away. "Whatever you say."

So it was official that it was past midnight when they'd actually gotten around to going to bed. Sebastian had prepared the whole household a dinner by himself, seeing he didn't trust anyone else in the kitchen while preparing such a devastatingly large meal, considering he was cooking or the whole household. Including the servants.

And they were ecstatic. Ciel had even said they were allowed to sit at the table with him and eat with the other demons. He had said that everyone was to be considered of equal rank except Ciel. They hadn't given a reason and it was obvious to the servants that they shouldn't ask.

And naturally they already respected and loved Sebastian.

But Alois and Julian were a slightly different story. Alois had never treated them kindly so they just didn't like him, however they answered his questions, and Julian was new so they weren't sure what to think of him. Maybe he was a bit over-excited about everything.

Much like Pluto.

Oh Pluto.

How they missed their beloved pet. Especially Finney who held something special with Pluto.

But Ciel knew that Pluto wasn't really dead. He was just being healed with the other demon animals who they had recovered. Yes, Pluto was a more severe case, but Pluto had to make it through the healing process.

"Sebastian," Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned up his sleeping wear.

"Yes, young master?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Ciel asked, almost shyly. Ever since leaving hell, Ciel had returned to being even more like himself. A little less grumpy and not as PMSy and a lot more closed up.

Sebastian smiled, bending over to plant a small kiss on his mates' lips. And the tingles that spread through his body were like a wildfire. He most certainly couldn't control them. It was odd, he hadn't felt anything like them before.

"Of course, young master."

* * *

**Okay so there is it! What do you think of it?**

**reviews make me upload faster rmemeber because it reminds me how much my readers actually want the next chapter XD**

**Oh yeah and sorry for Alois and a little bit of Baldroy swearing. It's just.. they wouldn't be them without it. I mean, i don't like swearing unless there is no other way to express your emotion. I hate it when people just swear for the fun of it.**

**ANYWHOOO**

**please leave a review and favourite and follow and whatnot if you havent already!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Peace out :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry this took as long as it did to get up but I'm moving to Tasmania and... well... when you're moving interstate things can get a little messier than just moving around the city. **

**Anyway i have a WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS YAOI LEMON. If you're not comfortable with reading it please just skip to the bottom because there is an important part at the bottom.**

**um... last chapters favourite review...**

SebaCielForever:

oh my please keep writting it!  
I neeeeeeeed it! lol! I loved your story.. :DD

**Okay so that's it.. this one made me happiest XD and there was only like five reviews for the last chapter...**

**Did you guys know that there are 54 reviews already... I mean.. Wow guys thanks so much...**

* * *

Ciel woke in the most comfortable places and positions he'd ever awoken in. He was pressed up against something hard, and something harder near his legs, and sheets were draped over his right side, allowing some cool air to hit him. A nice contrast.

Ciel felt something touch his forehead. He froze. The things felt like the tips of fingers, but pleasantly so.

He sighed.

"Young Master," a familiar incredibly sexy voice asked.

Ciel opened his eyes. He was met with a very relaxed looking Sebastian. But there was something else.

Sebastian looked… horny.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel gasped, moving to get out of the bed. But Sebastian pulled him closer, groaning into Ciel's ear.

"Young Master," Sebastian moaned, nibbling on Ciel's ear, "the things I want to do to you…"

Ciel's eye widened. He hadn't realised that Sebastian felt this way towards him. Ciel had let himself believe that it was all one sided, completely and totally.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, lowering his voice. He wrapped an arm around the younger demon that appeared older than him. "What types of things would you do?"

Sebastian grinned, slipping a hand under Ciel's night shirt. He felt Ciel suck in a breath. "I would do something like this…"

Ciel felt his butler toying with the hem of his pants. He didn't have any buttons because he was in his night clothes. Ciel lifted his head so his mouth latched onto his butlers neck. He still had to get Sebastian back for that hickey he had been trying to hide from everyone the last few days.

Then Sebastian's fingers slipped into his shorts. Ciel gasped against the smooth skin of Sebastian's neck. He hadn't realised until now that he had a pretty good hard-on.

"My, my, Young Master," Sebastian smirked, working to slip off Ciel's pants. Once he had successfully completed that, he continued, "I haven't even begun and look what I've gotten you to."

Ciel blushed even deeper. He hadn't even realised he _had _ been blushing. It wasn't like Ciel was a virgin. He'd tempted many females and males alike into _activities_ like these. Well, he did look differently back then, a little more like a Greek God with light hair than the boy he'd crafted for his solo mission.

Then Ciel moaned and gasped at the same time as Sebastian delicately placed his fingers around Ciel's cock.

Ciel had his head thrown back in the pleasure that such an action had given him. He knew that it usually took a lot longer and much more intimate actions to get him into such a flustered state.

"Ciel…" Sebastian groaned, gripping his master's cock a little harder. Slowly at first, he began to move his fingers up and down and back and forth. Sebastian could feel Ciel's nails digging into his skin, his demon nails.

Had his master…? His suspicions were correct when he looked up to see his masters' eyes glowing a much more vibrant red than usual. He looked so… animalistic…

Sebastian's could feel his own eyes flickering a very similar colour, his cock hardening even more. It was almost painful.

They'd both almost lost control, however they were still aware of their actions. "Se-Se…. aghhh" Ciel had given up trying to pronounce all words. Instead, he'd taken to tearing up Sebastian's clothes. Removing them were far too difficult in his state of mind.

In a matter of seconds, both their clothes were in a pile shreds surrounding them, they had a few scratches they didn't feel as a result of the ravenous shredding.

Then Sebastian was leaning over Ciel, his mouth and teeth violating Ciel's neck in almost every way. Ciel's body shook with the intensity of his moans.

Then in a matter of seconds, Sebastian had flipped Ciel over, pulling him up on his knees so Ciel's ass was sticking up in the air. Both Ciel and Sebastian were shaking in anticipation for what was to come.

Sebastian position himself over his master and didn't wait before thrusting himself inside his young master, un-lubed, stretched or prepared.

Ciel's painful screen rocketed through the room and likely through the majority of the palace. Sebastian didn't take much notice of the hurried thuds coming towards the bedroom.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed pleasurably, arching his back against his butler. Sebastian also didn't notice how the thuds stopped.

It occurred to Sebastian that his mate had grown accustomed to him and he could begin. Sebastian gripped Ciel's cock in his own hand and began to thrust both ways. One of Ciel's hands were tangled in Sebastian's hair, the other covering Sebastian's own around his cock. "Arrrgn.." Sebastian and Ciel moaned together, the sounds like a vicious harmony.

The bodies rocketed together and both knew that neither could hold it together. In perfect sync, they cummed together, the blasts shaking their nerves like nothing they'd ever experienced before.

And then they collapsed in a heated piled, chests heaving.

* * *

It had taken about one hour for Sebastian to leave the bed. The first thing he did was pick Ciel up and carry him into the bathroom. Sebastian knew that he'd –regretfully- forgotten to lube and stretch his young master before entering him. But really, you couldn't blame the demon, he was basically an animal in heat.

Ciel had noticed that his butler's gaze was slowly beginning to lust over once again while he'd been placed into the tub. "Sebastian as your punishment you can't engage in any physical actions like that for two weeks."

Sebastian smirked. "Why not? Do you need that long to recover?"

Ciel's cheeks heated up, despite his powerful pose. "S-shut up!"

When Sebastian and Ciel finished their bath, Sebastian dressed both of them and Sebastian fully intended to go to the living room.

"Excuse me!" Ciel gasped, outraged and partially embarrassed, "I can't go out there in my state! They'll ask why you're carrying me!"

Sebastian smirked again, "young master, I'm pretty sure they could _hear_ why you're not walking."

Ciel's eyes widened considerably. "What!?" Ciel's cheeks were brighter than a tomato. "Put me down on the bed and then go see the chores. That's an order."

* * *

About half an hour had passed before a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Ciel said, happy to have some company.

What he hadn't expected was a cut-up and bruised Sebastian. "Young Master, I couldn't stop him. He insisted he see you."

Ciel could tell his eyes were flashing in outrage. Who had dared to injure his mate?

Before Ciel could voice his thoughts, a hooded figure walked through the door. They were slightly shorter than Sebastian, and cloaked in the most common brown colour imaginable.

The hooded figure passed Sebastion, a certain air of mystery about him. The figures pale hands rose and pushed back his hood. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Chesta?" Ciel gasped, eyeing the familiar figure with his bright red hair and brilliant green eyes and pale skin.

The in strode Alois followed by Julian. Julian's eyes widened at the sight before him.

Alois noticed the tension in the room. "Well… is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

Ciel snapped out of his shock first, noticing the confused expression on both Sebastian's and Alois's face. "Chesta, this is my mate Sebastian Michaelis and… accomplices Alois Trancy and Julian Kilper. Everyone, this is Chesta – the sixteenth and youngest elder."

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of the ninth chapter XD **

**um I made a ****_TUMBLR BLOG_**** about Sebastian and Ciel so you gusy should follow if you want...**

** blog/sebastianandciellove**

**I made it yesterday and it doesn't have any followers yet so... please follow and stuff...**

**Also i made another about Yaoi in general (also made yesterday) and it doesn't have any followers so follow this on too:**

** blog/yaoianimefans**

**Oh and I might as well mention that I have an Alois one too XD**

** blog/realaloistrancy**

**I update frequently and I admit another reason I hadn't posted this one in like.. two days was because i was working on these XD**

**Ummm... do you guys want the link to that youtube video I made a while ago? No..? well I'm giving you it anyway XD**

** watch?v=tizuCq6Oy0M**

**hehehehehe**

**okay enough of my insane fangirllyness and let's rap this up!**

**Review, follow and favourite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm warning you now.. this chapter is not as long as the other ones but it's interesting and clears up some stuff enough that I hope you'll forgive me...**

**Umm the reason this is two days after the last chapter (sorry it took so long) is down the bottom. My favourite last chapter review:**

thesixvoices:

WHOO! And bitches be like "Dafuq is Chesta?" Haha, but seriously. I'm very intrigued as to how this will turn out. I saw both versions of your video on YouTube. I must say, good job! Loved it! Run devil run, you hear me Sebastian? :3 Amazing story, I can't wait to read more. Until next time, I shall await the following updates! And continue to wonder what the heck Lizzy is doing in hell...

**There was only four reviews guys... it's making me depressed and makes me think that noone really wants to read this story anymore.**

**But anyways someone said that Sebastian has a different mate and I just have to clear this up and say that the person who said "and this is my mate Sebastian Michaelis" that was actually Ciel introducing them to Chesta. **

**So Chesta for the time being is mateless. I don't really have any plans to hook him up with someone but if you want me to just ask alright and I'm sure i could fit it in here...**

* * *

"So I understand there is something important you have to tell me," Ciel said, facing Chesta and taking a sip of his tea.

Chesta was fully relaxed back in his chair, taking big gulps of his coffee when he wanted it and he was in a rather carefree appearance but as the strongest demon alive, Ciel could sense something wrong in the air.

"Your Highness, can you tell me exactly how you lost your title?" Chesta asked, the only sign of concerntration were the ever so slight crease in his eyebrows.

Ciel nodded. He knew that Chesta had to ask because it was important and it wasn't like he didn't know the rough outline of it anyway...

"Well," Ciel began, "according to the elders I'd broken the very rules I'd put in place about emotion and being able to hold my own against the reapers. But in truth I just didn't want to start a war with the Reapers as well..."

At this, Chesta sat up, leaning forward slightly, his dazzling red hair spiking up and falling down over his face a little as well. Ciel stared into the radiant green eyes in anticipation.

"Ciel," Chesta said, his voice wary, "you have to trust that whatever I'm about to say is the truth."

Ciel nodded.

"I guess I should start by telling you what happened on my end...

"I went out to guard the borders as I always did, but I was messing around the new systems set there so I was sneaking around as an ant and sometimes a butterfly and even once I turned into a whale for a short minute. I did this because I was left behind yet again because the other elders thought it wise to check up on the human world at that time when they had noone telling them what to do.

"But I soon got bored of doing nothing too entertaining so I decided to follow them. I stayed behind a kilometre (they can see that long) and watched as they walked amongst the humans undetected. And then I looked up in the sky, sensing something off. A whole of - what - 30 angels of advanced levels swooped down on them and quickly knocked them out. I thought I should probably help them but being a demon of speed and knowledge I didn't think that I'd be able to help much. So I ran off to hide in England, because I knew something was wrong with hell and I knew that more demons would gather there...

"I waited here about four days and then I caught a whisper of Ciel Phantomhive's return and I knew that it had to be you. So I came here."

Ciel's eyes were wide. His elders were taken out just like that?  
But if that's the case, who was the elders who had stormed in an forced him to leave behind his title as the Devil for Elizabeth?

Ciel hadn't realised he'd voiced his question until he received an answer. "Your highness, I don't think that whoever had forced you to leave your title was the elders. I'm also not sure about this Elizabeth girl you mentioned..."

Then the doors tumbled open to reveal three very dazed servants on top of each other. "Lizzie? Do you mean Lady Elizabeth, Ciel?"

Ciel stared at them and then nodded slightly, not bothering to scold them for listening in on an important conversation.

"Master, Lady Elizabeth has been visiting frequently. She was even here this morning when..." the servants went scarlet, "you were busy. She didn't stay very long when she heard about what was going on..."

Ciel was having difficulty trying to decide whether or not to be shocked about Elizabeth's appearance or the fact that she had heard what he and Sebastian had been doing. But he refused to blush about it. Not that his refusal did any good.

"So if Lady Elizabeth is safe here, then who is ruling my kingdom?"

Everyone glanced at each other. "An Angel of high rank most likely."

* * *

**Wow I'm so sorry about this shortness of this chapter but I really wanted to stop it there and also because I have to go out soon and I haven't posted anything in two days which I blame on the fact that my computer was getting fixed and I didn't want to try typing on my phone XD**

**Okay so please review and follow and favourite and stuff**

**this is my own tumblr blog:**

**and my anime/yaoi ones:**

**So yeah review and favourite and follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay Omg sorry this took so long and I've already mentioned this but I'm moving interstate and everythings been taking so long to do but don't worry because I'll be living with my nan for a few weeks and she won't let me use her internet too much so I'll have even less distractions to write XD not to mention for those few weeks i have barely anything to do until wait for the flights there XD**

**Okay um my favorite Comment from last chapter:**

**Okay to tell you the truth I loved all the reviews but this one made me smile from the words used XD:**

**chukaliteluvver**

So Lizzy isn't Lizzy, the Elders aren't the elders and Chester makes sense? Holy shit. Talk about cramming info, that was alot for such a teensy chapter...(in a good way) Sebastian musta blown a fuse.

**Heheheh I love my readers so much everytime i get a new review I'm literally jumping out of my seat!**

* * *

"I am so pissed off right now I'm calm," Ciel stated, blinking his dead-to-the-world eyes. He took a sip of his Earl Grey tea, closing his eyes at the welcomed distraction on his taste buds.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked dutifully.

"What is it, Sebastian, do you have a plan?" he asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I do," Sebastian said, smiling slyly before continuing, "why don't we go and destroy these imposters as a message to the Angels to not mess with us."

Chesta sat up and grinned, rubbing his hands together like he'd won the lotto. "Sebastian, my man, I like your way of thinking."

"So I take it you agree. By the way, where is Alois and Julian?" Ciel asked, glancing at everyone for a response.

"Ahh!" Finney exclaimed, raising a single finger in the air, "Alois and Julian said that they were going out the garden. I don't think they were interested in your discussion."

Ciel's eyebrow twitched. His anger rose again- he hadn't even realised he'd begun to calm.  
"Please fetch them, Sebastian."

"Yes, Young Master." And with that Sebastian vanished to collect the other demons.

"So, are you going to do what Sebastian suggested?" Chesta asked. Chesta knew very well that even though he was the youngest elder and not as skilled in fighting and other such things as the other elders that Ciel still favoured him. Ciel had almost said so to his face but stopped himself in time before Chesta could officially use it against his Lord in the future.

Also he didn't want Ciel to hold a grudge against him, not only because he was the Devil but because he knew that he was the only person Ciel could call a friend. At least before this Sebastian came into the picture. But Chesta wasn't a very jealous person so he wasn't going to do anything about it.  
Infact, he was rather happy that Ciel had found someone else he could talk to freely.

"I think i will," Ciel said, snapping Chesta out of his thoughts, "I'm going to deal with this before it gets too bad."

Chesta grinned, "I like that idea. I'll be here if you need me, Ciel. You know that, right?"

Ciel nodded as Sebastian entered the room followed by Alois and Julian. Ciel twitched again when he realised what the two before him had decided was appropriate to do in a time like this.

"Listen up, everyone. I've decided that together we're going to enter Hell. We're going to change our appearances and hope that nobody recognises us and that the barriers havent been restored. We're then going to break into the palace and kill the Angel whose taken over my role and then kill the angels who'd disguised themselves as my elders.

"Then, as a bargaining chip for their lives, we're going to request that they release our elders. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded, pleasing Ciel.

He knew that he could leave the estate in the servants hands.

"There's one problem with that plan," Alois stated, leaning back onto the wall.

Ciel sighed. He'd thought it was fool-proof. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm too young to shape-shift."

Ciel gritted his teeth. He had come to the conclussion that he was definately regretting changing Alois. "You're knew to them anyway. Half of them won't even know of your existense so you'll be fine."

Alois frowned but nodded.

"Alright, everyone let's change into our new forms and let's go."

* * *

Ciel and the other four demons were sucked into the familiar abyss that took them to the pits of hells.  
They didn't dare speak a word incase they were found out.

When they passed to barriers that tore apart their disguises, they fell into hell and landed on the red dirt that covered the floor.

But something wasn't right. Something that had Ciel staring in horror at as he glanced around everywhere.

There were Angels everywhere. And I mean everywhere.  
They had his precious demons on chains, and pushing stuff around, starving and depriving them of souls. He even witnessed one of his weaker demons collapse on the ground at his feet, stripped off clothes except a rag covering the important bits, and losing all consciousness before turning to dust.

His demons were dying.

His hell was overrun by Angels.

And those Angels were eyeing the late-arrivals dangerously.  
So Ciel did the only thing he could do in that situation.

He-

Well, before he had time to do anthing, his small party had demolished several of the Angels surrounding them and had managed to salvage the demons in the area and broke them free of their chains.

"Come with us!" Ciel ordered, and the demons he could free scurried to their small group.  
He counted roughly twenty.

He knew that he couldn't save many more demons at the time being by his brain was quickly devising a plan to win back his hell.

He just hoped that his demons could survive that long but a lot were stronger than the one who'd died at his feet and could last years without a soul like Sebastian did during their contract.  
And then he took the demons and fled.

* * *

The demons landed on the Edge of England. A group of humans, he counted roughly fifty, were roaming the street.

It was dusk.

Ciel, as much as he disliked to slaughter a large group of humans because that involved become noticed, he had no choice but to comand his starving demons to devour the souls of these humans in sight.

He watched as the rushed forward, each claiming a human or two and devouring their souls. Ciel even took one for himself; a young brunette lady who looked like she'd had a miserable day.  
Once they'd finished feeding, they returned to their master.

Ciel looked over the new demons. They looked like they were genuinly eager to serve him and not just because of his power but because he'd saved them.

There were 7 females and 15 males- 22 in total not counting Ciel, Sebastian, Chesta, Julian and Alois.  
16 of these demons seemed to be over 1000 years old, but none of them were under the 200 mark. So he didn't have any babies on his hands. Good.

"Listen up everyone," Ciel commanded, raising his voice. He knew the British guards would do their rounds here soon and notice all the dead people. "We have to burn the bodies and then follow me to a place that we'll be safe. It's called the Phantomhive Estate."

* * *

**Alright so.. That's the end of that chapter.**

**Ummmm I had so much to say...**

**Oh yeah! I made a video about Alois! :**

** watch?v=uT7tI3vSx1s**

**umm if that link doesn't show I'm sorry it's**

** w w w. you tube watch ?v=uT7tI3vSx1s**

**Lol and my tumblrs...**

** - my personal one**

** - SebaCiel one**

** - Alois one**

** - Yaoi one**

**I really do appreciate all the followers and I update when I find something of exceptional quality and I don't post porny pictures and stuff... however there is kissing and shirtlesss guys a lot of the time XD**

**And please leave a Review and Follow and Favourite and stuff.**

**Oh and feel free to ask a question in your review and I'll happily answer it via IM and the next update soooooo**

**SAYONARA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoa guys seriously I have over 80 reviews. I'm seriously amazed and soo very thankful to everyone who took time out of their day to leave me a review. And Yes, i do read every single one of them and I laugh and cry and say thank-you's out loud which make my mum think i have psychological issues.**

**But seriously you don't know how much it means to me when someone says that they're enjoyed my work.**

**And guess what, guys. I'm seriously considering doing anime voice acting for English Dub. I mean I do drama and stuff and i really do like acting of almost any type and people always say that I always emphasize my words and stuff really well and my friends say i should (even though you can never really trust your friends opinion on that kind of stuff because they'll always say you're great at everything XD)**

**Umm I was also thinking of posting this novel that I've written on a site called Wattpad It's like 250 pages (over 75,000 words I think it's almost 80,000) but i don't know if i should. Ic ant post it on fanfiction because it's not a fanfiction but if you want to read it just say so and I'll link you to it ;) )**

**OKay enough rambling, Last chapters fav comment**

Ryouko Nakamura-chan:

I cannot wait for the next one! When will you post it? :( I have nothing to entertain me in my incredibly boring classes. They said the honors classes would be challenging, but I don't even try...now to end my rant, doubt you want to hear about that! I have been devouring these chapters, and I can't wait to see what happens next. Ciel is going to get pissed off. after all, these are HIS demons and HIS hell. and we all know that it is...William's fault for taking the souls away!curse you william! and Grell! and Sebby got hurt:(...Anyway, please keep posting! Everyone wants to keep reading!

**Special thanks to this reader for leaving like 10 or something comments in a row for like most of the chapters (they all made me feel special) but i really need to say this or else you'll all blame me for being a bad writer...**

**schoolwork should come before reading my stories. I don't want you to fall behind or loose your seat as no.1, really. (Okay that was complete bull cause I always read before homework lol XD)**

**umm I got my report card back today. I got a D in reading Japanese because I'm not very good at Katakana but im like pro at hiragana lol XD but I got B on everything else (including other aspects of japanese) hehhhee okay enough jibbering and on with the story**

* * *

Mey-rin was running a feather duster very carefully and quickly around a delicately patterned vase. She knew that she absolutely could not break anything else and not suffer consequences.

Her tongue gradually crept out of her mouth and she concentrated.

But then she made the mistake of looking out the window.

She froze, then straightened her back to get a better look. She took off her glasses and focused into the distance.

She could make out her young master and Sebastian along with many others all shaped weirdly.

They were all demons. "Oh My..."

"Mey-Rin! I don't know what to do! Bardroy is going to kill me I accidentally snapped one of his flame-throwers! ... Mey-Rin?" Finney blinked, looking at Mey-Rins frozen expression. "Mey-Rin what's wrong?"

Finney turned and looked out the window where Mey-Rin was looking. He could see a small, dark cloud headed their way travelling at a much faster speed than the other clouds. "What's that?"

"That's the young master..." Mey-Rin said, "and he's brought a lot of demons, he has."

Finney's eyes widened too. "You mean there's going to be even more demons trying not to eat us?"

Bardroy chose that moment to appear. And he didn't look happy. "A'right, what happened to my flame-thrower!? I'm not gonna be able to cook the young master his lunch, I ain't."

Finney yelped, scurrying to hide behind Mey-Rin. "I-I'm so sorry, Bardroy, I didn't mean to!"

Bardroy almost growled, his body turning very threatening. Finney knew that if he was to have any chance of survival he had to run.

And run he did. "I'M SORRY!" His fading voice screamed.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bardroy yelled, rushing forwards and accidentally knocking Mey-Rin forward, causing her to crash into the vase she'd tried so hard to clean. She watched in terror as it tumbled and made the slow-motion-never-ending fall to the floor, before crashing into a thousand pieces.

"Oh no, Oh no!" She pulled out a dustpan and broom from what seemed like no-where and got to work, "the young master is going to kill me!"

Meanwhile, Bardroy was gaining on Finney, and quickly. "I'm going to get you! The young master won't get his lunch now!"

And just as Bardroy caught Finney, they crashed through the front doors in a pile of limbs of smoke, rolling down the front staircase and into the dirt. "Ow..."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" said an outraged voice from above them.

Finney and Bardroy froze, looking up at their young master who seemed very angry. They scrambled to their feet, running backwards almost comically until their backs were pressed up against the door.

Then Mey-Rin chose that time to open the doors, causing the boys to fall backwards and Mey-Rin to trip over them and collapse into a pile of bodies with a thump.

Ciel rose his hand to his fore-head with a sigh, covering his face in shame.

"Well that's a certainly interesting introduction," Chesta smirked, shuffling awkwardly on his feet as the other demons stared at the servants curiously. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I please introduce the Phantomhive Servants."

Ciel glared at Chesta. "Sebastian! Fix this!"

Sebastian smirked his signature smirk. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

About an hour later, the demons were all settled and spread among 6 rooms, with 3-4 demons sharing a single room. Of course, the rooms were big so it wasn't much of a problem. Ciel had specifically tried to place the demons in a room with demons of similar traits and strengths.

He's clearly stated that if any demon was hurt another demon that there would be punishments to go all around and with Ciel's reputation they knew they really didn't want that punishment.

Ciel really couldn't get over his servants atrocious behavioral when he first turned up with the demons. Now he had the demons thinking even lower of his servants and he really feared for their lives.  
Over the fourteen years he'd known those servants, he really didn't want any harm to come to them.

He'd learn to appreciate and maybe even -shudder- love them.

He'd specifically specified that if any harm was to come to his servants that a punishment of an even greater deal would be served. This had confused his demons but he supposed they'd gotten the picture.

Ciel flipped open his pocket-watch. He knew that around this time Sebastian would be in the midst of making his afternoon snack. Probably a pie of some sort.

Out of boredom, he decided to get up and check out how everything was going.

On his way there, he heard loud, muffled laughter and shouting coming from his destination. His eyes widened in terror, thinking up all the possibilities that could be happening. Let's just say that it was enough for his walk to morph into a quick jog.

When Ciel reached the kitchen, he threw open the doors and almost fainted at the sight.

All of his demons, besides three, and one servant, were buried under what seemed like mountains of whipped cream, burst strawberries and other such fruits and chocolate sauce. But not only that, Ciel couldn't spot one clean item in the kitchen that hadn't been infected by the sugary sweetnesses.

Ciel's jaw clenched at the demons who were rolling around, throwing cream balls at each other and running around with almost no clothes on. Ciel glared at Chesta especially, who was in nothing but what seemed like a short skirt - maybe some of Alois' shorts. His hair was so cream-filled that it was not only styled to stand up straight but had gone from a bright red to almost white. His skin was covered in chocolate sauce and cream and he had a strawberry sliding down his chest and leg.

All the other demons were in a similar situation, but Ciel still knew who was responsible for this.

"CHESTA!"

Everyone froze, even Sebastian, Julian and Alois who were staring in disgust at what was before them - a forgotten strawberry pie on a plate in Sebastian's hand.

Slowly, Chesta turned and faced his lord, a guilty, cheeky expression on his face like a deer caught in headlights.

"-eh-he-he-... Hello, Ciel..."

Ciel raised his arms in a sign that he was just giving up. Shaking his head, he stormed off, hoping that any moment he'd wake up and everything that'd happened would have been a dream.

* * *

Ciel officially didn't leave his room once until it was time for dinner, which he respectfully ate in silence in the dining hall. Every single demon, besides Sebastian, Julian and Alois who were innocent, had their heads bowed in shame as they ate their meals. They didn't have to eat human food, actually it made them a little sick- but Ciel was forcing them to devour every single speck of wasted cream, chocolate and fruits.

It was fair to say that this was better than any other torture that Ciel had been able to dish out. He himself ate his normal dinner because he'd gotten used to it by now and was basically immune.

The servants, except Bardroy, who was forced to eat the sugary substances too because he was the servant who'd made himself comfortable with the demons and joined them in their mischief making, were sitting politely, waiting for every else to finish their meals, as they'd already finished their own.

"Young Master," Mey-Rin whispered, leaning over the table a little so Ciel could hear her, even though she knew that the other demons could still probably hear her- well, maybe not in their current situation. "Young Master, do you think they're going to try and eat Finney's, Bardroys and I's soul?"

Ciel glanced around the demons and chuckled, "No, because they know that if they do they'll get a worst punishment than this."

And he made sure they could all hear him.

* * *

**Okay I'm just going to say this now. The reason I don't type in big long paragraphs and bunch it all together is that I hate it when Authors have absolutely no considerations for how the readers are supposed to read their story.**

**I mean, It's understandable in an actual novel where the lines are short and easy to read but online it's much harder because the lines are often as long as the screen and it's easy to loose your place. It actually turns me off a story if the author types like that. So that's another reason i leave an extra gap between the paragraphs as well, please tell me if this is annoying anyone?**

**Also, I want everyone to try and give me some cute ideas for fluffy moments and suggestions on couples that you'd like to be in my story (i will mention that the credit of the idea goes to you unless you say you don't want me to say that) but can you please send these through PM because i don't want someone who's reading the reviews to see it and know what's probably gonna happen...**

**okay Imma shut up now XD**

**REVIEW, FAVOURITE and FOLLOW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have something super tragic to say that'll make you all cry :'( lol jks but it is sad.**

**I don't think this story is going to be going on for much longer cause I'm starting to become disinterested in this story, I mean I like it but I'm sure you've all noticing I've begun to update even later.**

**I'll probably give it another 5 to 10 thousand words more max...**

**But on happier news I'll be starting to write a lot of one-shots that I'll probably end up extending to a short story at one time knowing me.**

**Um also I wanna start writing some more stories under different genres that you'll have to check out when I post them so if you'll follow me you'll get to read them!**

**Anyways my favourite comment on the last chapter:**

****Paxloria:

Great chapter!  
That whole food fight thing was a stroak of genius!

You know... It occures to me that Hannah (like Sebastian & Claude) also didn't know that Ciel was her King. Since he was already a demon she couldn't have died turning him into one.  
I wonder what she makes of all this now that the truth is out.

Response To Auther Note:  
I agree with the text is all bunched together and blocky its really hard to read. When I see stories that are posted in that text-line style, even if the plot looks interesting, I give up on it. They make the reader lose their reading place and if people are talking it can be hard to tell who is saying what.  
Authors (like you) that put in that extra effort to space the text-lines out properly really healp to make the reading worthwhile.

Keep up the great writting and keep the chapters coming.

**Also I have a response to that about Hannah: In this fanfic cause she didnt know he was the Devil, she basically offered herself to turn him into one and died not knowing that he was already one, but I guess you could say she poked a hole in his disguise and made his demon eyes and stuff come through which he probably repaired when he was in Hell. Idk, I didn't really think about that much...**

**OH YEAH! and a review i just read while looking through these reminded me that i had a link to give you... but I'll give it to you at the end cause I want you to read this chapter first mkay?**

**Umm on a happier note I have another chapter for you !**

* * *

Everything had been running smoothly the past two weeks. Lizzie had visited several times and so had Prince Soma who only stayed for three days before leaving because some of the demons had scared him off.

He had said that he wasn't returning until Ciel got rid of his new guests.

Ciel wasn't sure if he wanted to win back his hell after that...

But in the past two weeks Ciel had thought really hard over his possibilities. The obvious ones being to storm into heaven and take back his elders- but that would be far too difficult.

Another option would be to try and strike a deal with the angels to give him back his hell... but that wouldn't work in a million years unless he could manage to collect more souls than them... but then they'd be either confiscated or it'd take too long.

But the option that he'd settled on was talking to the Undertaker.

Ciel knew very well that the Undertaker was a legendary reaper... but he also knew that the undertaker liked Sebastian a little...

So this was his only choice. He'd called Sebastian in about half an hour ago to ask him if this seemed like a reasonable idea and Sebastian had obviously submitted and said that it was a brilliant idea.

So here Ciel was, standing outside the rundown shop with Sebastian and Chesta on his trail as body guards. He would have brought Alois and Julian but he needed someone to keep the other demons in check, or at least that's what he told them.

The real reason for keep Alois and Julian home was because he knew that they'd manage to make Ciel's trip horrid.

And Ciel didn't think he could deal with that right now.

"Young Master," Sebastian said, snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes, Sebastian?"

Sebastian leant over slightly. "Do you think the Undertaker will require a laugh?"

Ciel pondered this for a moment. "If he did, would you be able to deal with it?"

"Of course, my Lord," Sebastian smirked. Sebastian hated it when people underestimated him even though it made the victory so much sweeter.

"So who is this Undertaker guy anyway?" Chesta asked, running his hand through his red hair. He was now wearing an orange and black triped suit with a matching top hat he refused to wear and instead hold with his left hand stuffed inside it.

"The Undertaker is a former legendary Grim Reaper. He's been hiding out here as an undertaker. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him, actually," Ciel said in his almost completely monotone voice.

Chesta opened his mouth and nodded in realisation, looking like a stunned fish.

Ciel knocked on the door, cringing in anticipation for something to fall on top of him. When nothing happened and the door creaked open to reveal a man dressed in a black cloak and a grey sash, with long grey hair in his face and a witches hat, Ciel let out a deep breath.

The Undertaker immediately perked up when he saw who his visitors were. "Earl Phantomhive, or should I say Mr. Lucifer, I didn't think I'd be getting a visit from you." He let out a girlish giggled, lifting his sleaved hand to his mouth.

"Yes, Well, I have a request," Ciel said, stepping into the dimly lit store covered in coffins of different colours and sizes.

The Undertaker grinned, "as expected. I don't think you're finally wanting a coffin. Now tell me, what is it, earl?"

Ciel held his walking stick in front of him, both hands clasped on top of it. "I've come to ask for you assistance if certain matters I'm sure you've heard about."

The retired shinigami's smiled drooped. "I'm not sure I can help you, Earl. I am a shinigami after all. What good do you think I could do?"

Ciel coughed politely. "I was hoping that maybe you could convince William to give us back our souls or help in either removing the angels who have invaded hell or get my elders back from the angels."

"That's cheating, Ciel!" The Undertaker chuckled. "I suppose I could say something to him..."

"Say something to whom?" Said a voice from behind them. Everyone spun around and came face-to-face with William, his death scythe held like a staff in his hand. His other hand pushing his glasses up his nose.

The Undertakers smile drooped once again at the sight of William. "William, I need you to do something. Can you get the Angels to release the demon elders for the young Earl."

William scowled. "Why would I ever consider doing something like that! What happens between the Angels and Demons is not my responsibility. We shinigami are supposed to manage souls and keep the peace."

"There won't be much peace any longer," Ciel mumled, knowing full well that William would hear him. Williams' scowl deepened.

"I think it's a good idea. The Angels aren't exactly playing fair. Have you taken any souls off of them yet?"

William began to stutter, but was cut off before he could say anything intelligent.

"Exactly. So in exchange for taking the demons' souls, you should get the elders back and you won't have to take their souls. Besides, even if they have their elders, what harm could they do? It's obvious the Angels have the upperhand anyway."

William didn't say anything and Ciel finally realised that the Undertaker was right. Even with his elders, what could he do? They were overpowered before, they could be overpowered again. And by the way things were going, he knew the Angels would get to keep all their souls. But he didn't dare complain or he might leave with nothing.

"Fine, Undertaker," William said, just as Grell burst through the doors, "I'll see what I can do if that is what someone like you thinks is best."

The Undertaker smirked at his victory.

Ciel wasn't sure if he should be grinning at the Undertaker, or growling at Grell. He settled for growling at Grell.

Grell didn't seem like he'd come here for any reason other than to annoy William, but when he saw Sebastian his eyes lit up. Then he focused in on a vicious looking Ciel and winced, hiding behind William.

Without any further ado, the two Shinigami left while William explained the situation to Grell.

Ciel turned to the Undertaker. "Thank you, Undertaker. I wish we could stay but we're very busy."

The Undertaker sighed understandingly. "That's alright, Earl. Just make sure next time you come you order a coffin."

* * *

**All the Undertakeryness!**

**anywayzz also about the OOCness of this can i just say I havent read the manga only the anime so everything is influenced from that m'kay?**

**and that link for the story i made on wattpad. It's a straight romance with angels and demons and my writing style is a lot more light-weight and the beginning has a sort of chick-flick feel to it although it does get more intense and sorta spooky as it goes in so just bare with it okay?**

** w w w. wattpad story/3438476-angel-sparks**

**yes hehe if the link decides to not show like it always does it's on a site called w.a.t.t.p.a.d so just go there, without the dotty things.**

**Also it's not a fanfic so i couldnt post it on Fanfiction.**

**Anyway remember to review and follow and favourite my little my minions!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter is out hhehehehe oooh I'm on a role :P**

**Idk If I'm going to post another chapter tonight or not. I might if I feel the need to write something :D**

**Anyway did you guys read the other story on wattpad I link you to? Did you like it so far?**

**This story doesn't have much longer to go. I can only imagine about five more chapters and it'll be practically done.**

**umm, there's more action to come after this and please don't kill me if you don't like what happens in this chapter but bear in mind that Ciel ****_is_**** trying to build an army to get Hell back.**

**Anyway fav comment:**

****Paxloria:

PLEASSSSSSSSE change your mind and keep writting the story. Keep going untill its finished.  
I know I speek for all your fans when I say:  
"Please keep writting until the story is completed."

Moving on:

Does Ciel have some cleaver plan bubbling in mind?  
Hmm... you know with the shields down disguises work right? So, if Angels could go to Hell disguised as demons, than Demons should be able to disguise themselve as Angels.  
I really want to know what happens next.  
Please update with more chapters.

**I also have a reply to this... I will keep writing this till the end it's just I don't think the story has much longer left and I don't predict a sequel unless I come up with something really cool and it might focus on SebaCiel a little more with more romance and stuff but that's what one-shots are for :/**

**Okay on with the story!**

* * *

As the carriage pulled around the driveway and stopped at the door of the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel couldn't help but wonder how long it'd take William to get his elders back. He suspected maybe 2 to 3 days would be enough, especially for one as efficient as William.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Ciel muttered as something crossed his mind.

"No I dont, young master," Sebastian said, his face straight as he stared at the young man before him. His master, his Devil, his God.

"I was thinking of maybe bringing Hannah and Claude and the triplets back. They all died at the Trancy Manor didn't they?"

Sebastian was stunned. The devil could bring his deceased demons back from the dead? "You could do that?"

Ciel gave him a 'duh' look. "I've picked up a thing or two in the past.. oh I don't know... 4 billion years I've been living.

Sebastian contemplated that number. That was indeed a very big number compared to his 4 thousand...

The earth was 4.5 billion years so Ciel would have seen everything the earth has been through, every single piece of history. He'd probably be able to recall every single one of those things in order, and detail, too.

But back to the subject at hand. "So, did you intend for them to die when you were looking for a mate in me?"

Ciel shook his head. "Claude is only a few years younger than you and that's what makes him useful."  
Sebastians' jaw clenched. "But what of Hannah and the triplets?"

Ciel sighed, "Hannah didn't deserve to die, infact she was trying to aid me with her death. Her new life would be her reward. And the triplets because I find it hard to believe that Hannah could function without them by her side the whole time."

Sebastian smirked. "Whom am I to question your judgement?"

Ciel looked at him dead in the eye and Chest opened the door for them to get out of the Carriage. Chesta had driven them here.

"Sebastian you are my mate, and aiding me in my discions is apart of what being a mate entails. Like I will help you if you need it."

Sebastian gave him a soft smile before climbing out of the carriage and helping Ciel down. "You know, I always imagined the Devil to be crueller."

Ciel scoffed. "I'm cruel to certain people, but to those that do me no harm I will treat correctly."  
They were greeted by a worn out Alois - which really was a sight to see - and a yawning Julian. It wasn't often that I demon became physically tired but when they did that meant that the demon had done something seriously exhausting.

"What happened?" Ciel asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Julian grinned, placing his hands on his hips. "We've come across a bit of a problem."

What could those stupid demons possibly have done this time? Ciel didn't bother replying, and instead he walked sternly up the stairs and into the phantomhive manor.

He burst through the door and froze. Everything was covered in different coloured decorations and streamers. There was only one explanation. "Elisabeth."

"Hi Ciel!" Lizzy giggled, running up and wrapping her arms around the boys shoulders. Lizzy hadn't questioned Ciel's growth spout. Infact... not many people had. Maybe they thought that Ciel was finally growing up physically as well.

"Lizzy, what have you done to my manor?" Ciel asked, looking around in shock. This very thing had happened several times but Ciel liked to act like it wasn't a repeat of an earlier situation and ask politely what Lizzy thought she was doing.

"I made it cute!" She said, letting go so she could twirl around in her orange dress. Her big green eyes bright with joy.

Chesta joined in, jumping up and down and waving his arms all around, mock-'yays' being screamed in a high pitch voice.

Ciel groaned. "Someone please clean this up. I will not have my Phantomhive manor looking 'cute'."

Lizzy sighed, "I just wanted to come and visit you, Ciel. I thought I was helping."

Some of the other demons thought it was a good time to enter and smirked at the mess Lizzy had made of the place. "Beautiful."

"Everyone can clean it up now," Ciel said. "Sebastian knows how everything goes."

Before Ciel left the room he turned around with a pleasant smile.

"Oh and we may be meeting the Trancy servants tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Ciel was sipping his imaginary tea. He really needed to be in top shape today, so he couldn't devour anything other than a soul- which he'd eaten about an hour ago. He felt incredibly refreshed by it.

"Are you ready to my, young master?" Sebastian asked, combing Ciel's hair.

Ciel liked the feeling of a comb running through his hair. He couldn't really describe the sensation but it felt nice. "Yes."

They'd decided that Alois and Julian could accompany them on this trip. After all, Ciel was about to revive Alois's servants.

It made Ciel wonder if Alois and Claude still held a contract.

The trip to the Trancy Manor didn't take very long. It didn't seem to have been cleaned up since the last time Ciel was there.

Once again Chesta opened to carriage door and the other four demons climbed out.

"So... how are you going to do this?" Chesta asked.

Ciel smiled. "A simple ritual. They were already demons so I don't have to turn them. Plus they were immortal so I don't have to repair their bodies... except maybe Claudes."

Sebastian frowned, like he remembered something. "But didn't Hannah die in the lake?"

Ciel bit his lip. He knew that but he thought that he would just be able to summon her body from here. "I'll manage it, Sebastian. Don't worry."

Next step was finding the best place to summon them. He came to the conclusion that the best place to summon them would be the giant chess board they'd fought on. That's where the triplets had died and Claude died under the ground near there too.

Ciel lead their small group through the yard of the Trancy manor. It looked like it'd been struck by an earthquake.

the had to hop over the cracks in the ground. Alois seemed to have the most trouble as he was the youngest demon here.

They found their way around the manor and arrived at the giant chess board that was cracked and several of the giant pieces were broken.

It looked rather marvelous if Ciel said so himself.

Ciel stood on the edge of the chess board, everyone else stood behind him and watched as he wordlessly lifted his arms, tossing five souls into the air. He didn't pay attention to where they landed, but they seemed to have disappeared to the other demons.

Then the ground in front of them started shakily and making way for something making it's way to the surface of the dirt.

five coffins that would have made the Undertaker jealous rose from the ground, each with their own individual design covering every surface.

"Awaken again and be reborn, creatures of the night, angels of darkness, followers of thy Prince. Show yourselves again and awaken from your eternal slumber. I summon you to my side again," Ciel shouted.

With a creak, the lids to the coffin slid off and landed beside each coffin. Inside each coffin were the bodies of Claude, Hannah, and the triplets. They all looked perfect.

Ciel was just thankful that they hadn't returned to newborns and they still held all their power.

Hannah looked around, stunned.

Claude seemed to be a little curious but otherwise didn't seem to care for the situation.

And the triplets, bless their hearts - or maybe not considering they might die from that - were already climbing out of their coffins and huddled together, discussing the matter amongst themselves in hushed whispers.

"Come on now," Ciel said in all his glory, "we have much to discuss."

He turned on his feet, walking past a very stunned group of demons.

* * *

**whooo XD**

**I can't say much except check out the song (it has nothing to do with this story) It's called 'Angel with a shotgun' I really like it hehehee.. and I guess on a deeper not it sorta is relevent to the story but i just thought it was really cool :)**

**ANY WAY UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovies long time no see... what's it been.. just over a week? So sorry reasons down the bottom as always XD**

**anyway, my favorite review for the last chapter;**

****Paxloria:

I'm guessing that the moment they saw Ciel and realized that HE was the one that brought them back to life AND he was Lucifur, the 5 revived demons all had WTF faces.  
It would have been cool to have gotten a photo of their expressions.  
Update soon.

**Heheh you people crack me up XD**

**Seriously sorry but this chapter is going to be short. I couldn't seem to get into it this time and it took me ****_days_**** or just staring at it to decide what I wanted to write, and I wrote a decent one but my computer decided to shut down when I actually put it to sleep and I lost it all. So I wrote a slightly shorter version because I can't really remember what I wrote the first time hehehe XD**

**Anyway love you all!**

**time to read!**

**I 3 reading**

* * *

"S-Sebastian," Ciel called, his heart pounding faster in his chest. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this- all flustered and blushing at the thought of what he wanted right now. It wasn't like he hadn't had it before.

A gentle knock sounded before the door opened and the butler stepped in. "Is there something the matter, young master?"

Ciel frowned slightly as he felt his pulse quicken even further as his butler approached his bedside. Then Ciel froze. He really wasn't sure how he was supposed to ask Sebastian to do this with him- he wasn't really the most seductive or knowledgable demon about these situations.

Then it occured to Ciel that he could try and different approach. "Sebastian, I-I would like some c-cream."

Ciel watched in anticipation as Sebastian raised one delicate, questioning eyebrow. "Would you like it with some scones and jam? Or would you prefer it with some cake?"

Ciel shook his head. "I just want cream."

Sebastian sighed, soemthing flashing in his eyes that made Ciel realize that Sebastian knew what Ciel was implying.

"My, my," Sebastian said, raising his hand to his chest in a girlish manor. "Is the Young Master asking for my affections?"

Ciel coughed, unsure, but nodded anyway, causing the demon before him to smirk in a very Sebastian way.

"Young Master, I believe it would be best if we did not continue along with this course of action."  
Ciel scowled, his heart plummeting into the ground, causing his grip on the sheets to tighten. "And why not?"

"Simply because there is a chance we may miss the arrival of the elders, My Lord."

Ciel gaped at him. "Really, Sebastian!? Please come to me."

Sebastian stared at him, his eyebrows raised. "Did you really just do that?"

Ciel tilted his head to the side. "Do what?"

"You said please."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Yes. Now come here."

Sebastian smirked. He really did want Ciel, even if sometimes he didn't want to.

Sebastian walked over to the bed and leant over the young Earl, "I suppose we could do a little bit."

Then Sebastian pushed Ciel down, climbing ontop of him, both were fully dressed.

Sebastian brought his lips down onto Ciel and started kissing him while Ciel brought his arms up around Sebastian's neck. Sebastians tongue pried at Ciel's lips, trying to open them, but he didn't need to do much because Ciel opened his mouth almost instantly.

Sebastian began to search around, licking every nook n' crany he could get to before breaking away and kssing down the neck of his mate.

When he reached as certain spot, he began to bite, suck and lick the same spot, making certain leave a mark.

Ciel moaned.

Then a knock sounded on the door and MeyRin walked in. Then she paused when she saw her master and the houses butler.

Her hand instantly went to her nose before running out of the room.

"Oi! Watch it, Meyrin!" Bardroy said, walking past her and entering the room. He saw what the two males were doing and looked away.

"Urhmm, umm.. We were uh... NO, FINNY DON'T LOOK!" Bardroy unassumingly pushed Finny away from the door, "weweresupposedtotellyouthats omeoneishere."

Ciel needed a moment before he could process what the servant had said.

"Oh, alright." When Sebastian didn't move, Ciel coughed.

"Oh right, sorry, Young Master," Sebastian apologised, hopping off and straightening his clothing. He then turned to straighten Ciels.

When they were done they headed out and went down the stairs and outside to greet the guests.  
Just who they needed to see. "Brilliant job William."

William scoffed, turning and walking away. "Don't expect me to do anything of the sort again."

"Oh, Will!" Grell sighed, wrapping his arms around Williams waist, "you'd do it if I ask, right?"

William adjusted his glasses and continued walking. He didn't push Grell off of him.

"Did I just witness that?" Ciel asked, gesturing to the pair walking away.

"Your Highness," said a chorused series of voices.

Ciel turned and looked at them with a pleasant grin. "Hello, elders."

* * *

**Alright did the romance in this one make up for the lateness and shortness. I'm really really superduper sorry but I've been preoccupied with another story I've been writing and a one shot.**

**They're both on my page so check them out okay?**

**Anyway love you all until next time!**

**Review away!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's to the next chapter, my minions!**

**omg you guys are amazing and I'm so sad that this story has only a few chapter left but I really love reading all the reviews for this story because everyone's always like 'omg it's so cute' and 'how did that happen' and 'I didn't see that happening' and stuff and it's really enjoyable to read so I thank you especially for the people who have reviewed.**

**Anyway this isn't the last chapter so don't freak out, I still have a few more to do yet.**

**Alright I have two..**

**PrimeLaughter:**

Ok, so I finally decided to review your story. I figured, since I have been following it for a while, its about time I tell you what I think. I love how you captured Ciel's little insecurity in the field of romance in this chapter. The storyline is really interesting, I can't wait for the next plot twist or new character. Keep it up!

**and...**

**** :

hehehe Im lovin ciels sexual frustration and sebby's domination. when they come 2gethr n free their passion u really begin understand just how much they restrain themselves around others. i cant help but wonder how sebby wud respond if ciel dominated him like the god he is... any ways, I love this chap even tho it was maddeningly short and I canNOT wait to indulge in the next one :)

**Wow you guys are amazing. Hehehe yes and I also get imense amusement from expressing Ciel insecurities in that department bahaha you guys :')**

**anyway on with this chapter it's sorta short too but it's slightly longer than the last one -_-**

**oh yeah so sorry about the last chapter I know it was crap you don't need to tell me.**

**Anyway I hope this one is more interesting :P**

* * *

Ever since they'd all returned safely home with the elders, Claude and his other demons, Alois and the demons he'd saved from hell, Ciel had to be on full duty to make sure that none would attack each other.

Like Alois and Claude.

Alois still held a very big grudge against Claude for killing him when he was human and Alois would take every chance he could get to harm Claude in some way.

He treasured Hannah though. He loved her like a sister or possibly even a mother, taking her hand and wandering around with Julian just behind.

And even though Ciel had relieved Julian of his orders to babysit the younger demon, Julian still followed the boy everywhere with an adoring expression.

Some demons Ciel just did not understand. But at least he didn't have to directly look after Alois himself.

Ciel had decided to wait a day or two to allow the elders to hunt for any available souls with his permission to not have to go through a contract but they could only take two maximum. They seemed happy enough.

So now that two days had passed, Ciel had finally decided it was the right time to call the elders together and explain the predicament they were in.

* * *

"Everyone, recently, just after you were kidnapped and taken into imprisonment by the Angels, the angels managed to take over my hell after the Shinigami took our souls and left us wide open. I've been everywhere trying to get you guys back, I even went to the Undertaker for help-" this earned a few shivers "- and I even risked summoning several dead Demons and revisting hell to steal the demons back that I could get my hands on. Now, I'm trying to find a way that we could possibly get hell back and I'm really not sure what to do so I was thinking that maybe you could help me," Ciel said practically in one breath.

The elders had never seen him looking so desperate.

"That's horrible," sighed the tallest elder. His name was Marshall and he had dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

"How do you expect to go about this?" another asked. His name was Joseph and he had brown hair and dark brown eyes and tanned.

Ciel thought about it for a moment. "The only thing that'd make sense is if maybe we snuck back in and tried fighting them and taking back the palace, but there's way too many... I guess it's more of a waiting game now..."

"Or we could just, ya know," Chesta began, "throw you in there while your pissed off."

We deadpanned.

"There's a problem with that," Anna, a rather small elder with strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes said, "there's that little girl who was being held captive as well."

Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't know? There's a young girl in there who kept screaming Ciel! Ciel! He'll come save me, I know! What was her name again...Elyza? Eleanor?" Marshal.

"It was Elizabeth, you dimwit!" said another elder, she had curly black hair and green eyes and her name was Josephene, she appeared old, like a gypsy.

"Elizabeth!?" Ciel cried, "there's no way! Elizabeth has been here the whole time, and the angels have a fake in Hell that was taking over my role!"

The elders looked at each other. "We checked her out," Josephene explained, "she was certainly the real deal. She really looked frightened, your highness."

"But," Alois cut in, looking thoughtful, "who's the girl whose been visiting us almost every single day?"  
Ciel paled. "You don't think...?"

Chesta smirked, "It seems that the angels have really thought this through."

Then something occurred to Ciel. If he could somehow capture the angel, he could use it as a bargaining chip for the real Elizabeth. Not that he cared for the girl more than he did for his kingdom, but he just hated it when innocent people get involved.

"Alright everyone, heres what we'll do...

* * *

Ciel was standing at the stop of the main staircase that's inside of his manor. Elizabeth would be arriving any minute now and everything was perfectly set up.

Ciel, along with all the other paranormal creatures in the room could hear her footsteps as she walked up the front steps and opened the big door.

Her blonde curls bobbed bouncily and Ciel finally noticed all the off things about this Elizabeth; her hope wasn't as enthusiastic, her hair was a shade too light, her eyes a shade too dark and she was slightly taller. When Elizabeth laced her fingers in excitement, they were the opposite way that Elizabeth did them.

Those were all the little things he'd missed.

"Ci-el~!" She called happily, skipping across the large moments.

Ciel couldn't even smile at the girl before him. She wasn't Elizabeth and Ciel was ashamed that he'd ever thought she was. What kind of Devil was he?

"I am very disappointed in you," Ciel stated, looking the intruder in the eye. Ciel's demons formed a circle around them, perching on the ledges, stairs, chandeliers, and even blocking the doors and windows. "You are not Elizabeth."

Sebastian stood by Ciel's side, glaring at the impostor. "May you be so kind as to tell us who you really are?"

The fake's smile dropped, forming into a teeth baring growl. "How did you find out?"

"The means are irrelevant all that matters are the results," Ciel answered. "Take off that disguise you are unworthy of wearing it."

A familiar spooky chuckle sounded through the room as the figure grew taller, clothes turning darker, eyes and hair turning lighter. "Hello, Earl. You really are smart, how I'd love to organise a coffin for you!"

Ciel gasped, "Undertaker?"

* * *

**Bahahaha did anyone see that coming? Anyone at all? It would be interesting to see how many of you think that was a good twist or not and what do you think that the Undertaker was doing sneaking around Ciel's manor o.O**

**Hehehehe find out in the next chapter!**

**Omg I can feel the ending approaching :') DO you guys think I should like put in another seriously yaoi scene or make an innocent and adorable one to finish it off with? I'm asking now because you guys have a habit of not answering my questions until like a few chapter later XD**

**okay cheerios!**

**remember to review and answer the question for a quicker update!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heheh here's the next chapter! This one is like 1000 words so it's not that long either but it's very important. I don't feel that this story should have long chapter either because It's not that long of a story, probably max 30,000 words...**

**besides, this chapter is so... omg, I hope you Lizzie fans don't kill me! It's the way it had to be!**

**anyway, my favorite review on the last chappie:**

****Ryouko Nakamura-chan:

OMG! Why is Undertaker diguised as Elizabeth? So excited to read the rest of the story, can't wait for the next chapter so please update soon! This story is still making me happy, and I'm probs gonna go read the entire fanfic again, just cuz I can...and to answer the A/N, have a really big yaoi scene! Also I did not see Undertaker being Elizabeth! It was a really good plot twist that will develope in a really interesting way...CAN'T WAIT!(Exclamation and caps overload...) ( - )me while reading this story...

**wow do you guys seriously love my story that much? :') omg you guys are great I seriously feel loved especially since I know it isn't the best story...**

**Anywa... On wiv dis chappie :P yeh bro lulz XD**

* * *

Ciel glared at the Undertaker. How dare he mimic his ex-Fiance and enter his territory without his knowing. Ex-Shinigami Legend or not, the Undertaker had did him a wronging and Ciel was in turn very upset. He really wished he could just throw him out the window and turn and kiss Sebas-

No, he needed to be serious right now. He knew he needed to listen to this because the Undertaker without a doubt had a very good reason to be here and knew that the chance's of it being important were indeed very high.

Ciel slammed down his walking stick in front of him, making his eyes glow dark crimson in one eye and purple in the other from the contract and demonic origins.

"Now, now, Earl," the Undertaker chortled, "before you get upset I do have an explanation, of course!"

Ciel glared at him unhappily, but dealt with his inner raging emotions anyway to listen to what he had to say. "And what might that be? It had better be good too because I am angry that my ex-fiance has been put through all this drama and could be on the brink of death at any moment."

The Undertaker froze, raising his head to meet the Earls' eyes. "On the brink of death?"

"I do believe that is what my master said," Sebastian answered, placing an arm on Ciel's shoulder, pulling him closer almost protectively. Of course, what could Sebastian do to protect the little Devil against anyone who thought they stood a chance against Ciel.

Then the Undertaker broke out into a fit of laughter, roaring so loud that Ciel was almost certain that the sign of his shop had fallen down from this distance.

"Why are you laughing?" Ciel asked, slightly cross that the Undertaker wouldn't take him seriously.  
"Because," The Undertaker huffed, his giggles dying down, "that was the funniest thing I believe I've ever heard."

That was the last straw. "HOW IS THE FACT THAT MY EX-FIANCE IS IN TROUBLE FUNNY?" Ciel burst, practically growing twice his size, maybe even horns protruding from his head.

"But of course!" The Undertaker covered his mouth, his giggles about to start again, "you of all people should know that in order for a soul to enter Heaven they must be already dead. No exceptions. At all."

Ciel paled. He felt himself stumble back into the warm arms of his mate and butler. "You mean... she's..." Ciel just couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. How many people had pretended to be her to get something from him... How long had he been trying to assure her safety and the safety of his mate and demons. Only to find out that she'd...

"Yes, Earl," Undertaker grinned, "little Elisabeth's body has entered it's most beautiful state, sitting in a coffin. How do you think I was able to copy her body so flawlessly!"

Death. Lady Elisabeth had entered her death. Her final resting place.

"It wasn't flawless, the colours were a tad bit off," Ciel mumbled like a reflex, remembering his previous deductions.

"Humph! Well I was working in the dark, after all," The undertaker replied. "The fact remains the same that little lady Elisabeth is gone. Her spirit forever resting blissfully in heaven."

Those words cheered him up a bit. He knew that heaven was a lot more like a Paradise and the souls barely had to do any work, so he'd much rather Elisabeth to have gone there. Then he remembered something. "So, you still haven't told us why you were acting as her, either."

The Undertaker suddenly turned very serious. "Little Earl, I was on a mission, an order of sorts."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "I thought you'd retired from those sorts of missions centuries ago."

The Undertaker smirked. "And that is why I was perfect for the job."

"Continue," Ciel pushed. "This had better not require a laugh." If it did he wasn't sure what he'd do...

The Undertaker huffed, "you've already supplied me with enough laughter today. I'll tell you. The job was given to me by the Shinigami order to infiltrate your defenses and get close to you and find your motives. The same is happening to the other side now."

"Why would you need to do that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because the shinigami feel we need to intervene before a war breaks out that could destroy everything in existence " the Undertaker paused to let the information sink in, "you see, if your side was to prove more truthful, then the shinigami would exterminate the Angels currently in hell and return the order, but if the Angels were to prove more truthful, then we were to exterminate all Demons in hell and even you, Ciel."

Ciel's eyes were wide with shock. He knew that if all the Shinigami put their effort in, they could probably defeat him.

Silence filled the area.

"And..." Chesta whispered, suddenly serious, "who has proven to be more truthful?"

The Undertaker grinned. "Well, the Angels have currently been the ones to initiate the battle, they've dominated you and twisted the boundaries that have been there since you fell from the skies, Lucifer, if I may call you that, and you were tricked and kicked out of your home, but you returned to save your people but again you fell, only saving a few. The Angel have stolen your elders using cheats and when they were at their weakest and in a dangerous part of town that they could have been noticed in."

"And?" Ciel whispered.

"And, with this knowledge, we've acknowledged that the Demons have been cheated untruthfully and the Angels have been dishonest in everything. Surprisingly, the demons haven't done anything dishonest during the entire thing, and the demons have been proven to be the most truthful."

Ciel let out a sigh of relief. He suddenly turned serious, looking the Undertaker in the eyes. "So we have the Shinigami's help in dealing with out little problem?"

The Undertaker smirked at him, crossing his fingers in a very Undertaker-ish manor, "yes, indeed."

* * *

**Alright who saw that one coming?**

**I love shocking you guys.**

**It's a guilty pleasure, I'm sorry.**

**Wow, I can't believe that anyone would seriously still be reading this story XD it's like a cliffy galore XD**

**Anwayz while you're waiting you should check out my other stories and if you're kind enough please read my oneshot because it's like noone's reading it since i put it up like 1-2 weeks ago or something... also leave a review too because it only has 1 review :(**

**But before that, remember that if you're an awesome reader, or a fan of mine or this story, please leave a review, favourite and follow!**

**mwah, ;) love from Caitlyn 3**

**Review, follow and favourite = quicker chappies :P**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so this is going to be the last official Chapter. There will be a Epilogue, so don't freak out just yet :P**

**I like this chapter, but that's just me.**

**My favourite Review for the last chapter was...**

****Paxloria:

"Good can be worse than evil if it is taken far enough." Quote from Last episode of season 1.  
And so the Shinnigami side with the good guys, Demons, against the bad guys, Angels.  
Honest demons and lying angels, what a world.  
Its a nice little chapter.  
For once, the fact that Ciel/Lucifur Didn't & Couldn't come up with a cleaver plan has actually worked to his benifit and won him an army of Reapers.  
I bet William is hating this situation.

I look forward to more chapters.

**Hehe, so sweet. Also, someone said that they thought that the Undertaker was lying when he crossed his fingers, sorry for the confusion but that wasn't what I meant by that. You know when he links all his fingers together and tilts his head to the side with a smile? That's what I mean. If you still don't know.. Google it.**

**Anyway! On with the last official chapter until the epilogue :P**

* * *

"Is this everyone?" Ciel asked, linking his hand in Sebastians while he looked over the beings surrounding his home.

There were about 40 demons in total, including Ciel, Sebastian and the small crew, the elders and the 20 or so demons they saved and there were about 200 shinigami's.

"Yes, this is everyone and I hope we never have to help demon scum like you ever again," William said, disgusted.

The Undertaker chuckled, "be quiet, William! You know very well they earned this."

"DON'T TELL MY WILLIAM TO BE QUIET!" Grell shouted, appalled.

The Undertaker stared at him. Or at least they assumed he was staring at him because they couldn't exactly see the Undertaker's eyes under all that hair.

Ciel stared at the shinigami. There were heaps of them. And they all had their own weapons, some that Ciel didn't recognize because they seemed futuristic. Like the one that looked like a gun but had a red light shooting out the top of it.

"Lucifer," William said, "Did you bring your Trident?"

Ciel froze. His Trident? Damn. He'd forgotten about that. How the hell- excuse the pun- did he forget his Trident? His weapon of mass destruction. "It seems I may have, er, forgotten about it."

They Deadpanned.

"Where is it, little earl?" Undertaker asked.

Ciel thought back. "Currently, it's in my Throne-room. It's sitting behind the my throne, but I'm the only one who touches it and if an Angel touches it they die, so I doubt they've moved it."

Alois laughed, "Oh, Ciel! I can't believe you forgot your pitchfork. Your such a silly devil!"

Ciel fumed. "IT'S NOT A PITCHFORK! IT'S A TRIDENT! GET IT RIGHT YOU STUPID LITTLE-"

Sebastian, in a haste to keep Ciel sane, wrapped his arms around the small body, pulling Ciel closer. He lent down and whispered, "you must remain cool, My Lord. Forgive the newborn for his mistakes, he didn't realize how much you despise the fake pitchforks."

"But forgiveness is for pansies and Angels," Ciel whispered, leaning back into the comforting touch of his mate. He wasn't sure why, he knew that mates were important to their other half, but he didn't know that he would feel like this. Like if something were to happen tot he other he wouldn't hesitate to destroy the world.

Sebastian chuckled.

The Undertaker nodded. "That's understandable. Alright, shall we be off."

Ciel recovered, leaning out of Sebastian's hold. "I'll open the portal for you," He said, raising his arms and summoning his power.

As soon as he did that, he burst forth into the large red, scaly cat with deep blue/red fiery eyes with three tails and black claws. He felt the bursts of energy around them and noticed the other demons changing, Alois into a fox, Claude into a giant spider, Hannah into a bat, the triplets into giant mice (A/N: I don't know what the triplets are, sorry), Chesta into an Owl and Sebastian into a grow... with stilletos. Ciel shivered.

The other demons turned into various other animals.

William looked disgraced at the transformation, but decided it'd be best not to say anything. Wise man.

Ciel, not wanting to waste anymore time, swung his tail forward like a whip and opened a deep red and black portal clouded by smoke. Ciel smiled at the familiar feeling of the smoke.

Without further delay, The Undertaker walked through the portal, Followed by Ciel and Sebastian who were keeping close together, and then the demons and Shinigami in random order.

As they flew down through the smoke, Ciel couldn't believe what he was experiencing. It was the true pleasure of returning home.

He pushed through the clouds, flying harder and faster with each flap of his big red wings and then he could see it. He could see his city. His hell that was covered in little white dots. Stupid Angels.

Ciel smirked his Catty grin and swooped lower, letting out a roar as he led the army of Demons and Shinigami behind him. He felt something on his back and he realized the Undertaker was riding him. But he was too happy to care as he led them in a big circle a few times to ensure that everyone made it through the portal.

The Angels beneath them looked up in horror.

The sickly Demons below them looked up in glee.

The Angels dropped the chains they had held the Demons up in and flew into the sky whilst the Demons below them collapsed into the floor together like a chain of dominos. Ciel's heart sunk at the sight. At least they weren't dead. Yet.

Ciel was snapped out of his thoughts as three white angels collided with him. He roared and scratched them off of him, his nails piercing all the way through their bodies and making them shatter. Oh the glorious feeling.

He roared in success when he looked behind himself and saw that his Demon and the Shinigami were doing just as good a job as he was. He then collided with two more, trapping them close to his body and spiraling down. Just before he crashed into the ground, he dropped them, snapping out his wings and spinning, turning upwards.

"Such marvelous skill!" The Undertaker grinned from his back.

Then a thought occurred to him. Where is Sebastian?

He glanced up, using his super smell to detect the smell of his mate. He caught a wiff of his right above him.

Ciel's cat-head snapped up, he bared his teeth and flew straight up like an arrow when he saw Sebastian pinned to the top of his Giant clock tower by 6 Angels. He could hear them talking:

"If we destroy the mate the big one won't be able to fight anymore."

"Hurry, up, do it quickly!"

He saw the Angel who wasn't pinning Sebastian down, raise a big white Angel sword- guaranteed to give a very painful death to any demon.

Ciel flew quicker, so quick he felt the Undertaker loose his grip, but felt the grip again on his left tail, not that he was paying attention anyway.

His focus was on the Angels he was approaching as they brought the blade closer and then as the blade touched Sebastian's chest.

Ciel roared and collided with the Angel, knocking him off and sending the blade spiraling towards the earth. He killed the Angel without a thought and looked behind him, casually blowing the other Angels away from Sebastian with his inferno.

He watched in horror as they're grip loosened on Sebastian and Sebastian groaned, tumbling forward and falling through he sky, his Crow wings not moving in his defense at all.

Not capable of speech, Ciel roared, spiraling down and catching Sebastian before he hit the ground. He then carefully placed Sebastian's body on the ground, nudging him.

Sebastian opened his eyes, looking at Ciel. He gestured weakly to the area that the sword had barely pierced his skin before withering in pain from moving the small cut.

Ciel hissed in anger before lapping at it. His Devil-form spit especially was an all-round multipurpose healing ointment for demons.

Sebastian whimpered, his cries dying down before he was no longer making a sound. Ciel nudged him again and Sebastian eyes which had fallen shut opened again.

Sebastian got to his feet and encased his arms around Ciel's cat-ish head. Ciel purred. Sebastian smiled.

Ciel slowly morphed into his 'Ciel Phantomhive' form and embraced Sebastian who did the same. Ciel felt so at home in Sebastian arms, just holding him there.

"Thank You," Sebastian whispered in his ear, "My Love."

Ciel froze. His tummy flipped. And his heart skyrocketed. "L-love? Sebastian, you don't have to-"

Sebastian covered Ciel's lips with his finger, "no, but I want to."

Ciel stared into his eyes, mouth agape. Then all in one, a huge blush formed on his face and then his head snapped to the ground. "But Love is for Angels and Pansies."

Sebastian chuckled, bring Ciel closer into a kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet making Ciel almost forget about the worl-

Holy Crap. They were still in the middle of a battle!

Ciel flung back in a gasp, looking around, leaving Sebastian in a shocked state, staring at him. Ciel's wide eyes looked back at Sebastian, "Sebastian, we're still in the middle of a ba-"

"No, little Earl," the Undertake said from behind him. Ciel turned and focused in on the Shinigami Legend. "It's over. None of us are lost and peace has been restored. The only Angels still alive are the ones who are on Earth and in Heaven. Come to think of it, I think that makes us all even. That is, if you can revive your weak Demons."

Ciel blinked, looking around. It was true. There wasn't anymore fighting and shouting, and some of the building had turned to rubble. Ciel knew that it would most likely take a little longer to clean up and rebuild, but that was better than not having anything at all.

"We also have two things to present to you," William said, carrying a big red bag that reminded Ciel of the stories of Santa he'd heard.

"The first!" Grell said, acting like one of the show women on television, "is this huge bag of about 3000 souls."

Ciel gaped. That was the souls that they'd stolen from them earlier! He couldn't believe it! He had enough souls now to rebuild up his barriers. The perfect thing to prevent anything like this from happening again.

"We realized we were wrong in taking them" William said, adjusting his glasses, "we apologize and realize that it would be best if you kept your barriers up."  
Sebastian behind Ciel chuckled lightly.

"The second thing," the Undertaker said, dragging something into view, "is the last Angel prisoner we managed to capture. Here, you can ask him some things but we need to return this one to heaven. Apparently he's pretty important."

Ciel tilted his head to the side as he examined the Angel. He looked so... familiar. "Who are you?"

The Angel growled. "You killed my brother! I am Archangel Michael! I thought you'd recognize my face, Dearest brother Lucifer."

Ciel gasped. "Michael? Really? Ashe was your brother?"

Michael hissed, his white hair falling into his perfectly sculptured face. "This was revenge."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the statement, "I thought Angels were about forgiveness and love."

Michael scoffed. "We have no love for demons!"

Ciel smirked, rolling his eyes. "Whatever, just get him out of my sight."

The Undertaker grinned, turning and walking Michael out of Hell, followed by all the Shinigami.

"That was interesting," Chesta said with a grin. "We should get on their bad side more often."

Ciel rolled his eyes and flicked Chesta on the side of his head. "You twat."

He then linked his fingers through Sebastian's and smiled up at him. He knew that even though it may take hundreds of years for them to rebuild Hell and get everything back in order, he knew he wouldn't be by himself. He had his mate beside him.

"I think we should have some tea," Ciel said with a smirk.

Sebastian brought Ciel's hand to his lips, kissing them. "Yes, My Love."

Ciel's heart fluttered. He didn't think he'd ever get used to that.

THE END.

* * *

**OMG guys my tummy feels so fluttery right now.**

**Oh yeah, I still have a epilogue so stick around for that. I promise you ****_YAOI!_**

**But I'm seriously not posting it until I get 20 reviews more for this story. Right now I have 154, so we have to work to 174 until you get your Prologue. **

**Is that too mean? I don't think So. I made this chapter almost 2000 words for you, guys :P**

**La-di-da-di-da plus I also need to time to actually write and perfect it. Also, about to prologue. I'm going to have a Yaoi scene, but do you think they should have like little demon kids or something because they're technically demons so it shouldn't be impossible for Mpreg, but I probably won't talk about the pregnancy much unless you want me to.**

**So, these are the things I need you to answer:**

**1. Hardcore Yaoi Scene or Soft, sweet Yaoi scene?**

**2. MPreg scene, already born kids or no kids.**

**3. Do you want me to update on any more pairings for like GrellXWilliam, AloisxJulian, ChestaX(pick someone), Elder couples, background characters like Seline the Seductress at the start, or servant couples, Idk, just tell me if you want anything because I'm writing for your enjoyment :P**

**So, Erhm, yeah if you want stick around until then but leave a review so we can make our goal faster, mkay?**

**Review, Follow, Favourite**


	19. Epilogue

**Alright, so I know there was supposed to be 174 reviews until I posted this, but nobody has reviewed allllll day so I decided that it would be better for you guys who did review (16 of you) and the other 50 something who are following if I just posted this now.**

**Yes, this is the Epilogue, guys. I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you like the way everything turned out. I do.**

**So my favourite review for the last chapter was;**

Nightwing1104:

This was an awesome ending chapter! My stomach is still fluttering from the ending. I can't wait for the epilogue!

**It was one of the shorter reviews but I like it the best soo :P**

**Hehehe So read on to the last piece of material you'll ever read for this story... I think.**

* * *

"Dad!" The raven 17 year old purebred demon groaned, "Mey stole those souls I worked so hard to collect. I spent 6 months doing those contracts. Dad even gave her tips on how to steal them from me!"

"That's your problem," Ciel said, looking his and Sebastian's youngest son in the eye, "You should keep better hold of your stuff. You're a demon too, it shouldn't be hard to get souls back off her, Roy. Get Finn to help you if you need."

For the last 50 years, Hell had been getting on just fine. They hadn't had any more attacks from Heaven and Ciel and Sebastian had managed to create children because of Ciel's Godly powers. He couldn't create things out of nothing like the official God, but he could do other things. Like impregnate a male.

Yep, Ciel had given birth to their first child, a Daughter and named her Mey, after his servant Meyrin. But that had been almost 40 years ago. Mey was born with dark blue hair like Ciel's and bright red eyes. She often wore her hair in two bushy ponytails at the side of her like Meyrin. Actually, after Ciel had shown her a picture of what Meyrin looked like when she was younger and stories about her unusual eyesight, Mey had seen the clumsy girl as something not to be reckoned with and even helped Meyrin out occasionally.

Mey had been very quick to develop and she was one of the most desired female demons in all of Hell. Mey was sort of badass wearing leather pants, stilletos like Sebastian and a leather singlet. She'd quickly mastered partial transformation because of how much she wanted to walk around in her human form with big black feathery wings very similar to her fathers. Mey was a crow type demon like her father.

Their second child, Finn, was a white haired male. Sebastian was the one who had given birth to Finn because Ciel thought he needed to pregnancy after teasing Ciel so much when he was with Mey, so Ciel made Sebastian pregnant that time so Ciel could laugh at Sebastian.

Finn had white hair because (Luciffer)Ciel's original angel form had white hair. The white hair had partially shocked most of hell because it was so rare on a demon. And you guessed it, they name Finn after Finnian. Finn was a hard working, kind-hearted demon that could probably pass for an angel if he really wanted. Especially since he was a swan demon and had white wings. The only thing that was different between him and an angel was the shape of his wings and his light Pink eyes. And he didn't mean when they turned pink in his demon form, he meant Finn had permanent pink eyes. Finn was always in the books, reading about the history of Heaven and Hell and the Shinigami and the Humans and he had made friends with a lot of the Shinigami, even William. Sometimes William would even come to visit and he was the only demon welcomed into the big place they keep the records. He wasn't as desired as much as a mate in hell but those who did want him knew Finn wasn't someone who would mess with you for one night and leave you like Mey.

Finn had been born 7 years after Mey, so 17 years after the Great Battle for Hell. That's what it was called now, the Great Battle for Hell. Fitting.

Then, 16 years later, Ciel gave birth to Roy. Roy was a raven haired boy who complained about everything. He seemed to get bored a lot and had a knack for contracting the humans who had electronics. Ciel wondered what would have happened if Ciel took him back in time to the days they didn't have electricity but that would most like kill Roy.

But Roy had backbone and wouldn't take shit from no-one. Unless it was Mey. He was a little frightened of what Mey would do to him. Mey was just dominating like that.

And Roy was obviously named after Bardroy.

Ah yes, the lovely servants. After five years of them begging Ciel, he allowed them to join him in eternity. They weren't very strong demons but after they turned they were a lot more useful and spend most of their time usefully gathering souls through being a maid or a butler. They weren't as good as Sebastian but they were almost there, Sebastian even trained them.

And Chesta swore with all his being that he saw Finnian and Bardroy kissing in the closet. The didn't believe him, but Ciel had taken noticed of how shy Finnian had become around Bardroy. However nothing was official.

After Sebastian had given birth to Finn and they managed to love their children, Ciel allowed his demons to become pregnant but only after they visited him and he allowed it. Just so they didn't become overpopulated. But the demons who were born were highly skillful and treated specially.

However Ciels' and Sebastians children were treated as royalty. As was Sebastian.

Sebastian didn't really do many contracts now, he was more of a trainer. In fact, he trained so many demons that he was addressed by Sensei or Highness. He didn't mind either way, although he rather they called him just Sebastian. Unless it was Claude. He got some sick satisfaction of having Claude bow down to him and call him 'your royal highness.'

Also, Ciel had released Sebastian from the contract they had, so now Sebastian was his mate and technically his Queen. It was a weird subject but there could really only be one King. Ciel was slightly frightened that Sebastian wouldn't want to mate with anymore, but was happy when Sebastian remained with him. That was a little before they had Roy.

Alois and Julian mated and Ciel had allowed Alois to become pregnant. Actually despite what you may believe, Alois was actually a lot less malicious when pregnant. And Alois, although just 50 years old, had a lot of respect and was completely devoted to Julian and wouldn't cheat on him, despite popular belief. I mean, really, who could blame the demons for thinking that the boy in short-shorts sold his body on a daily basis?

Chesta however was very open about his own relationship with someone nobody had seen coming. Chesta had fallen in love with a very unsuspecting Roy. Yep, Chesta, the youngest and craziest elder, far older than Sebastian, had fallen in love with Ciel and Sebastian's youngest child Roy. They had a very adorable one-sided relationship that had supposedly started when Roy was six years in human years. But considering Roy was a demon he took the form of the same 17 year old boy he took today, and he was a lot smarter than most humans.

For years Chesta had apparently followed Roy, making Roy laugh at the stupid things he did, making Roy's eyes grow wide at the wisdom he shared and unlike Ciel, Chesta had made Roy fall in love with him before proposing that they mate. Ciel remember how years ago he had received the news that his youngest son and the cheeky elder were mates. Ciel couldn't really stop them except he laid down a very strict rule that they could not have children for the next 200 years.

Mey had reassured her Daddies that she wouldn't be mating any time soon and to which they responded 'better bloody not!' like the fathers they were. Mey had simply rolled her eyes and walked away. Although Ciel could have sworn he'd seen the triplets following her around, especially after Hannah spent most of her time with Claude.

Ciel also realized that Finn had begun talking to MeyRin a lot. There didn't seem to be anything sexual there, but they were friends. Maybe it'd bloom into something more but Ciel could never be sure.

As Roy left the room with yet another groan, Ciel signed another contract. Not a contract with a human, but a contract that allowed a pair of demons to give birth to another. Sort of like a birth certificate but when the two mates signed it they would be bound until their next mate to it, sending them into heat with each other, and then Ciel signed it to allow his powers to produce a baby out of two non-living life sources.

"They're been keeping me so busy," Sebastian said, walking into the room.

Ciel looked up at him, smiling. "That's alright. Roy was just in here complaining."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "let me guess, it was about Mey stealing his souls?"

Ciel raised and eyebrow, "I also heard you helped her."

Sebastian coughed to disguise his smirk. Sebastian found it very difficult to lie to Ciel, even about tiny little things and vice versa. "Well, it was training."

Ciel sighed, rolling his eyes. Ciel stood up from his chair and walked over to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around the tall demons waist and resting his head on his chest. "Will you stay with me?"

Sebastian returned the hold, pulling Ciel up a little. "Of course, _Bocchan_."

Ciel hummed with pleasure and satisfaction. Just standing in a hug with Sebastian was always enough to make him happy and calm him down. Sebastians hold just felt so nice, even better than before. He assumed their bonds had strengthened over time.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian for a moment before reaching up and placing his lips over Sebastians. It was quite chaste but it wasn't quite sexual either. It was just romantic and soft, but could probably turn into something more if provoked.

Their tongues mingled, sliding against each other and then nurturing the other parts of the mouths lovingly. Ciel loved it when they kissed like this.

"God guys, get a room," Chest said from the doorway.

Ciel and Sebastian broke away, Ciel a little bit cross but not angry because Sebastians arm were still around him. He glared at Chesta. "We're in a room, actually," Ciel replied, "it _is_ my office."

Chesta rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah. Have you seen Roy anywhere?"

"He was just in here a minute ago. I think he's gone to go fetch Finn and gang up on Mey," Ciel replied, getting impatient.

Chesta seemed to notice this and grinned. "Alright, thanks. I'll be going now so you two can make out some more."

Ciel blushed, burying his head in Sebastians chest. Ciel had grown to be a little bit more feminine when he was with his friends and most of the time Sebastian remained the seme in their relationship although Ciel had topped occasionally.

Sebastian traced Ciels cheek, "It's alright, my love, he's gone now."

Ciel looked up and sure enough Chesta was gone. He then placed another soft, short kiss over Sebastians lips. When he pulled away he looked into Sebastians eyes, "I do love you."

Sebastian grinned, "I know, My love. And I love you, too."

"WIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL! HELP ME FIND CIEL AND SEBAS-CHAN!" an annoying voice sounded throughout the whole palace.

Ciel's eyebrows burrowed. "Is... is that who I think it is?" he asked Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked. "We haven't seen Grell in 5 years. Finn said Grell and William were still stuck together at the hip, but I didn't think William could have really survived the 50 years he had with Grell."

Ciel growled, "and what do those Shinigami think they're doing in my Palace without an invitation?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Finn probably invited them for a sleepover of something."

Ciel blinked, letting it sink in. "OH HELL NO! I've told that boy those shinigami can't come here unless he asks me! FINN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sebastian smirked, following Ciel as he stormed down the halls. Some thing will never change.

* * *

**Okay, before you ask, no there is not going to be a sequel however maybe some time in the future I'll write a short story about how Roy and Chesta got together because the way I imagined it happening was just sooo sweet.**

**Um, I have to thank everyone for reading this, I can offically mark it as complete now.**

**Also, if you want to read more of my works because apparantly lots of you think I'm 'such a good writer' then you should check out my one-shots that I like adding more and more of I usualy have another up each week or two cause I keep getting little ideas XD**

**So, please leave the final review I get to ask for in this story, alright?**

**Love you all! Caitlyn signing out :)**

**_REVIEW and FAVOURITE_******


End file.
